


Light never extinquished

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andromeda Ascendant - Freeform, Canon What Canon, Drift - Freeform, Eureka Maru, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hope, M/M, Magog - Freeform, More tags to be added as story progresses, Moving On, Mpreg, Nietzschean relationship logic, Polyamory, Rated Teen to be safe, Repairs, Short Chapters, begins stardate 4864, pre-battle of Hephaistos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 28,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: What if the light of civilization was never blown out? That's a question Tyr and Harper find themselves exploring, and the consequences afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

The Andromeda had come to a point of space. Just three days away from Hephaistos where training will take place. The stop was abrupt and sudden. Dylan came to the command deck tagged along by his first officer Geharis. The two men looked out to see what was out there ahead. Dylan seemed to be at a loss of what was going on. The battle blades from the Andromeda was extended. 

"Engines are down," Lieutenant Cliff said. "Repair time, one hour and thirty-three minutes."

"What did we go through?" Dylan asked.

"I knew where I was going, captain," Dawn said, turning toward Dylan.  "Somehow I lost control."

"Somehow?" Dylan asked, raising a eyebrow.

"It just felt like someone took over," Dawn said. "I never faced anything like this in my piloting  career."

"Captain," Geharis said. "look."

On the view screen appeared the Andromeda appearing badly damaged in the middle of a firefight featuring two Nietzschean vessels by both sides firing at a unknown enemy.

"Andromeda Ascendant identified," Andromeda answered. "Scans indicate crew compliment, six."

"What in the commonwealth is that?" Dylan said, bewildered.

"We are being hailed," Andromeda said.

"On screen," Dylan said.

Another Dylan appeared on the screen only older and his hair style very different.

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant!" Hunt said. "whoever you, please go to safety, now. Hunt out."

"Is this a one way?" Dylan asked.

"It seems so," Geharis said.

"Andromeda, hail," Dylan requested.

"Hailing." came the reply.

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant,"  Dylan said. "respond."

Two minutes later, Hunt reappeared on the screen.

"Get out of here!" Hunt said.

"Need some help?" Dylan offered.

"Not worth your time," Hunt said. 

"I am not asking," Dylan said. "I am saying it,"

"Dylan, for the sake of the Commonwealth, don't help yourself!" Hunt shouted.

"You're Commonwealth," Dylan said. "we have to help High Guard."

"We were almost there  . . . Fifty planets,  fifty diplomats, defense. . ." Hunt briefly closed his eyes. "If you want to help me then don't have training exercises at Hephaistos," a cackle of electricity came from behind him as the ship trembled. He looked over in dismay. "Trance! Did she make it?" there was dead silence as Hunt was standing there. The energy in him visible left. He slowly turned in the direction of his counterpart. "I am going to send you something very important and you have to keep it out of history's eyes. Hunt out."

"Your hair style changed for the better," Geharis said, jokingly.

Dylan looked over toward  Geharis.

"I would never pass down a chance at help in a battle,"  Dylan said, worriedly.

"Whatever lead to a crew of six must have been a disaster enough that the ship was handed over to the AI," Geharis said. "it must have been a logical decision."

"Strategically it is not a good tactic," Dylan said. "however, when it comes to pinning down a mole. . ." he looked over toward Geharis. "Not a bad move."

"We are being hailed,"  Andromeda said.

"On screen," Dylan said.

"Dylan, there is a disaster coming and the Magog are right in the middle of it. I'm sending over my chief of engineering and chief weapons officer. They think they are going to come back. They won't. I am doing it for Beka." he had a emotional sigh. "Whatever is happening . . . Rommie has concluded it will only last for another few minutes. Not. . ."

"Slip fighter has entered the shuttle bay," came the announcement.

"Not going to lie," Hunt said. "Dylan Hunt, Geharis Rhade, Refractions of Dawn, it's been nice knowing you." he cleared his throat. "Goodbye." There was a explosion from behind the smiling high guard. And the feed cut out. Andromeda watched her counterpart explode then vanish as the Nietzscheans.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going to send you something very important and you have to keep it out of history's eyes. Hunt out."

The screen returned to the vastness of space. Harper looked like he was broken. Absolutely heartbroken. Trance closed her eyes, her head lowered, in silence. The only sounds in the room were coming from the command deck. The ship trembled once more. Hunt turned his attention onto Harper.  Harper shook his head, the dismay clear on his eyes, then looked toward Andromeda. 

"She is gone," Andromeda said.

"Boss. . ." Harper said.

"Harper, Tyr," Hunt said. "Execute plan M."

"Plan M?" Harper said. "That plan? The one where we dump logic chips on a commonwealth ship?"

"No," Tyr said. "It is the one where we take Drago's corpse to a ship."

"That is the one," Hunt said. "Harper, you are going to help him adjust the slipfighter."

"All right, all right," Harper said. "be right there." Harper walked out of command.

Tyr stared after Hunt.

"Is that Slipfighter prepared?" Hunt asked, as he slowly turned in the Nietzscheans direction.

"The last time you had asked of this was a week ago," Tyr said. "Updating this last case situation requires nothing."

"Tyr," Hunt said. "Take care of him."

"He will," Trance said, briefly looking up from her station with a small smile.

"When we meet again, we won't have this common grounds," Tyr said.

"I don't expect to have common grounds with you in the past," Hunt said. "I wasn't betrayed by  Geharis back then, _yet_." he looked off briefly toward Andromeda then toward the tall Nietzscheans. "It has been nice knowing you."

Tyr nodded then ran after Harper. The ship trembled from another blast. Hunt looked up toward the view screen seeing the intact, hopeful Andromeda. She was so young back then. So was he. Hunt smiled, looking back at his command. He looked back at his career. Andromeda looked on toward her counterpart bracing onto her station. Time was moving differently on his side of the anomaly. Minutes were passing while it was seconds slowly coming to minutes. Only a couple of minutes had passed when it was turning into ten on the current Andromeda. Perhaps this time. . . this time. . . this time Sara won't have her heart broken.

* * *

"Hey, Tyr, where's the corpse?" Harper asked.

"I will put it in after you are inside," Tyr said.

"It's behind your back, isn't it?" Harper asked.

"Yes,"  Tyr said. "Now get inside the slipfighter, little man."

"All right, all right, all right," Harper said, then slid into the slipfighter. He came into the front seat and then slid it forward. "Okay, get that corpse in here."

Tyr paused observing where to move himself into the crowded end of the slipfighter.

The left hand corner was remarkably empty with a seat.

One that he had reserved for Harper.

And apparently, it was now his seat.

There was no time time to order Harper to switch places with him. And also, it would raise alarms that Tyr was taking him rather than the dried corpse.  All hope of uniting the prides were gone. Trance had given enough information to them during the battle as the fleets fell around them. The corpse was in the past and remained safe, for the time being, under the Kodiak Pride. Tyr moved himself behind Harper closing the window using a handle then adjusted himself among the packed belongings. Most of which was Harper's and some of them was Tyr's belongings. Trance had made sure to pack packets of seeds inside the side pocket.

"Ready?" Harper asked.

"I am ready," Tyr said.

"Launching!" Harper said, flipping a switch and two.

Tyr grasped onto the handle laid to his side as the slipfighter was slung into the air.

"We're up and running!" Harper said, cheerfully. "Last mission to the Andromeda," the slipfighter twirled missing the shots that were fired at it. "Woohoooo!" The slipfighter twirled in a spinning motion missing several of the oncoming shots.  The other Andromeda adjusted herself in the course that Harper was going. He landed into the shuttle bay with a skid. Harper ejected the window screen sliding it above his head. "We made it! Now let's get that thing over---"

"Seamus," Tyr said, placing a hand onto Harper's shoulder.

The ship rocked back and forth with a slight shake.

"What is wrong?" Harper said.

Harper looked over completely toward the Nietzschean.

"What is up?" Harper said. "Tyr, you're scaring me, man!"

There was the sound of a large explosion from outside. The power briefly went off inside the hangar bay then powered back on. Harper became limp as he realized what  had happened. On the small screen appeared a recently recording of the Andromeda the way that he had known her.

"Harper, this is a different me. You are new to her. Four hundred thousand two officers. You may not be commissioned High Guard officers, went through the High Guard Academy. . . But you are the best engineer I had. Getting me back to battle ready status. . ." Rommie said. Rommie gave a nod. "I will see you soon."

And Rommie was gone.

"Rom-doll," Harper said, his hand placed on the view screen.

Tyr let go of Harper's shoulder then tossed the bags off onto the floor beside the slipfighter. Several security officers in familiar reds surrounded the emptying slipfighter. Harper looked over as it dawned on him that it was planned.  His mind running with thoughts and questions regarding the packing. He looked over noticing a small padd wedged between two consoles.  He turned it over to see a jointly made photograph. Beka, Hunt, Trance, himself, Rev, Rommie, and Tyr. Harper covered his mouth as a sob escaped. It was like his parents were taken away again before his eyes by Nietzcheans. Only he didn't see them die per say. Harper leaned his head against the seat looking off toward the ceiling with watery eyes.

"Harper, get out of the slipfighter," Tyr said.

"I just lost my second family to some invincible force, Tyr!" Harper shouted back.

"You must come down," Tyr said. "That is a very certain new slipfighter and it needs to be shut down."

"All right, all right, all right," Harper said. "I am going." Harper slipped the photograph into his large, baggy pocket then set put in the settings. Harper landed beside Tyr after sliding down the wing of the slipfighter. "Oh, so this must be before the event that spelled doom for the Nietzschean species against the Magog."

"What?" one of the Nietzscheans said.

"Nothing," Harper said, holding his hand up. "Absolutely nothing."

Geharis appeared coming to the side.

"What was that from?" Geharis asked.

Tyr and  Harper shared a glance then back.

"Nowhere," the two men said.

"Logically that means some time had passed for the Dylan on the other Andromeda," Geharis said. "That either means there is a conflict that fails or succeeds against the Commnwealth." He stepped closer toward Tyr holding up his right forearm and Tyr returned the gesture. "I seen that cloak before."

"I got it from your room three hundred years after your death," Tyr said. "It is mine." Geharis raised a eyebrow.

"That is not the Nietzschean way," Geharis said, lowering his arm.

"That is the way I have grown up with," Tyr said, as the look in Geharis's eyes changed to horror.

With a loud crack the slipfighter broke apart turning into scrap metal and unsalvagable metal.

"Take them to the brig, temporarily," Geharis said. "if they came from nothing then they will come to something."

"Actually, that's a good place to be," Harper said, picking up his bags. "Sweet warm, familiar brig." the younger man whistled, happily. "I am going, I am going, I am going!" Tyr picked up the last bag. He placed a hand on the center of Harper's back with a possessive growl as one of the officers attempted to touch Harper. The security officer reached their hand back from Harper as they walked through the halls.

Geharis turned toward the slipfighter.

"Three hundred years. . ." Geharis said, observing the mess. He knelt down toward a piece of metal that had the word 'New' in large familiar text painted in red. Geharis stood up. "Get a clean up crew." 

Geharis walked away from the lifeless mess.


	3. Chapter 3

The brig was a familiar place to be. Harper sat down on the berth on the side of it in Tyr's arms. His belongings were behind him. Everything was behind him. And in front of him was a new world that he hadn't dreamed of. A part of him was scared. Facing the Magog all over again. The battle above the worldship. The battle that damaged Andromeda greatly and required repairs over the next three weeks. Trauma that he had to deal on his own. And the feelings about losing his second family was overwhelming.  Slowly and surely, his crying stopped. In front of the door to the brig appeared Dylan.

"I heard you were part of my crew," Dylan said.

Tyr looked up toward the captain.

"We are not part of your crew," Tyr said. "we request to be taken to a space station."

Harper paused, gaining his breath.

"It must be your worst day," Dylan said. "That will take a week."

"A week?" Harper asked, his heart breaking.  "No, no, no. I can't. I can't meet my future self. Two Harper's? Two Tyr's? One of us are going to kill the other," the short man stood up. "Hell, we'll have the Andromeda battle ready in less than a year."

"All I am getting is that something happens at Hephaistos," Dylan said.

"Well, look," Harper said. "You don't want to go there."

"You really do not want to go there," Tyr agreed, his hands cupped together.

"Really, you don't," Harper said. "Those practice drills can wait at least three hundred years."

"Harper!" Tyr scolded him.

"You are . . . three. . hundred. . . years?" Dylan asked.  Tyr could see the gears in the captain's head was turning.

"From the future," Harper said. "One and only screwed up future."

"You don't look it," Dylan said. "Not in uniform."

"Hmmph," Harper said, with his arms folded. 

"Nor do you look Nietzschean," Tyr added.

"We are going to have drills where the Balance of Judgement is," Dylan said. "As per my own recommendation."

"Balance of Judgement," Harper said. "That is going to be a nice trip."

"They have more room than we do for passengers," Dylan added. "We don't have empty quarters for you."

"What you mean is that we are not VIP," Harper said. "None taken."

"It is most helpful not to be in the quarters that we used to live in," Tyr said. "Not as painful."

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"We lived in that ship for two years," Harper said. "She was our home, our protector, and our friend. And now?" Harper had a pause. "She is dead." he turned away rubbing his shoulders looking out the window, sorrowfully.

"We will met up tomorrow with the Balance of Judgement," Dylan said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be," Tyr said. "we are going home after that."

"Earth," Harper said. "Maybe, we'll . . .  visit there."

"If it doesn't work out, we can go to Terazed," Tyr said.

"Uh huh," Harper said.  "Listen, Captain, don't ask. You don't want to know."

"I know all I want to know," Dylan said. "and you're right," he shifted away from their direction. "I _don't_ want to know."

Dylan walked away.

"On the bright side, honey," Harper said, turning toward Tyr. "I can show you Boston in her original Commonwealth glory."

"What is Boston like?" Tyr asked,

"That's it, mind changed, it's Montana," Harper said. "You're going to love the hills."

"Oh, I doubt I will,"  Tyr said.

"It's large and huge just like you, it has its up and downs," Harper said, approaching Tyr. "It's beautiful. A sight to see. Greenery. Nothing to see but hill. I once heard it used to be a place where horses could best gallop and graze over."

"I am thinking of Boston," Tyr said, as he took the man's hand. "because that is your birth place. Is it not?"

"It is," Harper said. "My first home. But it is not my home."

"You should see Boston in her glory before you can't," Try said, cupping the side of the man's face. "Seamus Zelazny Harper, I will protect you in this timeline to the next, and you are my first choice in my new pride."

"I can't give you children," Harper said, shaking his head. "You can't do that to yourself."

"You made nanobots capable of making miracles," Tyr said. "Remember?"

"Wait. . . I thought that was for Beka," Harper said. Tyr took out a long, thin golden hypospray from his pocket. The embronzed commonwealth symbol was at the end of it. He saw the blue liquid floating inside of it. He looked up toward Tyr. "those nanobots changes can only last for ten years."

"Ten years is a long time," Tyr said. "If you want children inbetween those intervening times."

"After we . .  . after we . . . after we are sure," Harper said. "That we are safe."

Tyr put away the hypospray.

"That everywhere we look won't be disaster," Tyr said. "I promise you, by the time the year is over, we won't be looking at the beginning of the long night." he looked down toward the shorter man's hazel eyes. "I promise you that."

"How?" Harper asked. 

"Through Geharis," Tyr said. "It starts with him, little man."

Tyr tapped Harper's nose, lightly, and a smile grew on Harper's face. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Andromeda, activate privacy," Geharis said.

"Privacy mode on," Andromeda replied.

"Oh, good morning, First-Officer-ready-to-make-the-future-hell-for-everyone Geharis Rhade,"  Harper said.

Geharis unlinked his hands from behind his back.

"On the contrary," Geharis said. "I have no interest in doing that," he observed the data port in the man's neck. Harper began to relax from behind the field. "What you said is spreading among the Nietzschean crewmembers and I wish for that to spread to the Nietzschean vessels around Commonwealth facilities." He came to the side then inputted a code. "If you are from the future, tell me, is there a chance of a genetic reincarnation of me to undo what I started?"

"His name is---was Telemachus," Harper said. "You. . ." Harper stopped himself with a sigh. " _He_ never asked to join."

The doors opened before Harper.

"This  has access to a channel most Nieztscheans are part of," Geharis handed it to Harper then stepped back and inputted the code. "We will be meet up with the Balance of Judgement in three days." he shifted away from the two. "Andromeda, privacy off."

"Privacy mode off," Andromeda replied, as Geharis began to leave the brig. 

Harper came toward the berth beside the resting muscular man.

Harper took out the connector applying it to his dataport then to the padd itself.  He closed his eyes as the connection took hold. He appeared in the familiar blue scenery with flying screens going left and right. Rommie, the size of a giant, was no where to be seen. Harper prepared a large mass mailing system. He constructed the video and made a copy of his memories. His hands went from here to there on the floating, bright blue screen applying visuals. He made sure to add slavery into the mix. They deserved to see who they became. They deserved to see who they had become in his past. And what being divided did for the three galaxies. Showing them his personal memories of the Magog and what good the Nietzscheans did against them without help. He sent the video, anonymously, under the text: _Commonwealth defeat simulation. Click now!_

Harper jumped out of the padd back into real life with a pant. 

"Little man," Tyr said, reaching his hand out onto Harper's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I did it, Tyr," Harper said, shifting toward Tyr. "I think we are going to have a better future."

Harper disconnected himself from the port then put the padd into his large pocket.

"I doubt that they would listen to anyone but their fleet marshal," Tyr said.

"It starts one Nietzschean at a time, one minute at a time," Harper said. "that's how hope works, doesn't it, with you?"

Tyr slowly shook his head.

"As I told you once before. . ." Tyr said. "it starts with life."

A small smile grew on Harper's face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Stars erupt, and then they vanish,_

_When there is nothing left to say,_

_But that they were a bright sign of the times,_

_Times that are not easily conveyed,_

_Not even in the beautiful language of Spanish._

Drago Museveni, C.Y.8432 | C.E. 3514

Poetry novel, "Space and love."

* * *

"Dylan, are you considering that something might be going on?" Geharis said.

"I trusted those two enough to send them over," Dylan said. "Something is going on that I don't know. And I don't like it."

"Perhaps it is a event that will pass by," Geharis offered, making his move on the 3-D board. "Uneventful."

"Uneventful, maybe," Dylan said, rubbing his chin looking on. He looked at the spot then back at Geharis. "Rhade, put that back."

"You noticed," Geharis said, putting the piece back onto the board.

"I am supposed to notice," Dylan said. "I am supposed to have my eyes on you, father of twenty-five, husband of fifteen."

"Sixteen," Geharis said, as Dylan observed the board. "And father of twenty-eight."

"Who was the lucky Nietzschean?" Dylan asked, raising a brow.

"A banished Kodiak," Geharis said.

"And how come I didn't meet her?" Dylan asked.

"It was part of the arrangement to let you and Refractions of Dawn go," Geharis said. "She is safely back with my other wives and children," he made his move on the board. "This time they will be better prepared for your wedding ceremony."

"Geharis, your children were exceptional," Dylan said, making another move.

"One day you could call them yours," Geharis said, without hesitation making his next move.

"By Nietzschean law, I can't," Dylan said, moving the piece. He looked over, content. "Geharis, you just lost."

"I lost to a Nietzschean," Geharis said. "well played, Dylan."

"I lost to the best," Dylan said, taking the white pieces off the board.  Geharis observed him, contemplating, as the captain cleaned the board. "Not often do you lose to me. Look, you'll win the next round."

Geharis had his arms folded.

"It is not that I am bothered by," Geharis said. "They were not in uniform. Utterly lacking in uniform."

"I know," Dylan said. "It bugs me too." 

"Irking to meet  people from the future than we thought," Geharis said. 

"Thought I would meet a future captain, a first officer, a grandchild of mine," Dylan said. "I guess three hundred years changes lots of things."

"Lots of things can change in three days,"  Geharis said. "Earth was changed in seven."

"Now, that is not true," Dylan said. "You can plow a piece of land, fertilize it, and plant it. You would have changed the land in in a year. But change it in seven days?" Dylan frowned. "From continent to water mass."

"I get it," Geharis said. "Making a planet is tough."

"No," Dylan said. "Making a planet is easy. Making civilization is tougher."

"And your civilization hasn't made a planet yet," Geharis said.

"Terraforming is easy on itself but creating a planet is a act of god," Dylan said.  He looked at the board. "it was supposed to be three days, but the Balance of Judgement was further then expected," he rolled the white piece in his fingers. "it feels like a eternity with them aboard."

"I want them off as much as you do," Geharis said.

"I want them off this ship as soon as possible," Dylan said. "It feels like I am torturing them keeping them aboard."

"They unnerve you," Geharis said. 

"They terrify me," Dylan said. "Every minute that ticks by. . . I feel like something is going to happen and I can't stop it."

"Not if I can help it," Geharis took the black pieces off the three layers. "Dylan, whatever will happen will change everything that we know." He put the black pieces back on his side of the 3-D chess. "You'll be assigned to a new starship in a year and I will be captaining the Andromeda."

The finality of it came in. It became clear that with his choice, anything could change the future and make a little bit better. Dylan was silent as he played with the small piece. Captaining a Commonwealth ship, handed over willingly, felt like he was given a big gun. A big gun that he had to use cautiously and only a as a last resort. It felt more dangerous than being a first officer. That is how then, that Geharis understood, exactly what being a captain was for Dylan. It wouldn't feel the same. Maybe the familiarity between them would grow with age like fine wine and their friendship continuing to grow. And yet, the idea was like commanding a empty nest rather a powerful starship. Geharis and Dylan shared a long look in silence.

"That feels scary," Dylan said.

Geharis laughed.

"You can relax, I won't be killing threats on sight," Geharis said, then took a sip from his drink.

"Three years," Dylan said. "Three years ago I didn't think we would be this close. And yet, here we are." Dylan sighed, placing a new piece onto the first board.  "What is scary to me, Rhade, is getting older." Dylan fiddled with his fingers together. Geharis raised a eyebrow briefly at his friend. "Not as young as I used to be."

Geharis tilted his head.

"Where did this come from?" Geharis said.

"Looking at myself," Dylan said. "I am all for the commonwealth. I just. . ."

"Do not want to spend your entire life trying to rebuild it should something disastrous happen and everyone you love is gone," Geharis said. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Dylan said, in a low voice. "It's selfish."

"That's human," Geharis said. "and a Nietzschean respects for ones family."  Earning a smile from Dylan.  "So I take it that this is your first and last command."

"It is," Dylan said.

"Let's enjoy our final year together, as first officer and captain, without tragedy happening," Geharis said, picking up his glass. "Four year postings for captains, four year postings for first officers, let it be that this will be a uneventful last year."

"To the commonwealth," Dylan said, picking his glass.

"To the commonwealth," Geharis said, and together they clunk their glasses together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR THIS RETCONNING OF HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MEET UP WITH THE BALANCE OF JUDGEMENT ENDS HERE.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is how it feels to have a quartermaster," Harper said.

Tyr had finished getting dressed into his new outfit consisting of a black vest with silver locks lacking sleeves. The long coat was folded, carefully, onto the bench from across. The past had to stay in the past and moving on was second nature to the former mercenary. Tyr looked over toward the short man. Tyr came to the man's side. The toolbelt laid beside the outfit. Filled of tools that could still work in this era. It was Harpers personal tool set. Some of which he created himself and most of them were from the Andromeda. Tyr turned his attention onto Harper.

"Are you feeling well?" Tyr said.

"Of course," Harper said.

"Except," Tyr said.

"It just feels weird," Harper admitted.

"Someone picking your clothes that you approve?" Tyr asked.  Harper paused, holding the shirt up, looking back.

"Yeah," Harper said. "No holes in them, not torn, and it feels so," he picked the gray shirt up that had a dark gray familiar pattern. Harper smelled into the shirt. "Me."

"You do realize that is the same shirt," Tyr said, with one hand on the man's shoulder.

There was only a minor difference between the shirts.

The one that Harper was wearing seemed to be fading with age.

The bright color seemed to be dulling on it. Andromeda had cleaned it so many times with her laundry option that the color was going away. The intricate design on the left hand side of the shirt was still visible yet fading away. That, or, Andromeda had did some miscalculations regarding the fabric during one of the washes likely during the past week. She had torn Tyr's gray chain shirt into pieces a few days ago before the ceremony with the charter of 50 planets and apologized since her left hand was preoccupied with matters. 

"I know," Harper said, lowering the shirt. "but it hasn't gone through through two years in the dark ages," Harper held his two fingers up then wiggled them. "Must be a popular fashion style. Like me!"

Tyr had a genuine, amused laugh at Harper.

"Perhaps," Tyr said, as his hand slinked around the young man's waist. His other hand came down toward Harper's untouched side. "and perhaps it is a recent trend."

Tyr slid Harper's shirt off.

Harper took out padd by padd from his large pocket placing them along the dark gray bag. Tyr unzipped the pants. Harper put the shirt onto the bench right at the corner. Tyr noticed the scars on Harper's skin. And other familiar scars that he had seen since taking Harper as his lover. Seeing the scars once more was a physical reminder of what was ahead. The scars on his shoulder blades were the most endearing ones. Tyr placed his large hand onto Harper's skin gently tracing them. A weak immune system meant they could only go so somewhere that had a working medical facility. Tyr's attention was on the young man's skin as Harper got into the new pants. Harper looked toward Tyr as he zipped them up. 

"Look on the bright side," Harper said. "I get to visit a earth that isn't harmful to my immune system."

"How familiar are you to the radiation levels of Earth during the commonwealth era?" Tyr asked.

"Uh, hazy," Harper said. "People say it was like paradise."

"You don't know if humans of this era have strong immune systems because they lived there for so long," Tyr reminded him. "You don't."

"Hey, now," Harper said. "I had some colds during my childhood."

"That was a highly advanced version of these colds," Tyr said. "the weakest and smallest variation can do more harm. You can be perfectly healthy and die in a matter of days."

Harper leaned up on his tips of his toes patting Tyr's cheek.

"Tyr Anasazi, Earth and I are going to get along," Harper said. "Besides, I can get the vaccinations for this era at the nearby space station," he put on the new shirt of the day. "and . . ." he turned toward Tyr with a smile on his face. "we are going to get jobs."

"I am a good cook," Tyr said.

"And I a engineer," Harper said. "After I do research and get acquainted to this era."

"That is wise," Tyr said, then looked down toward the clothes that were bundled together. A representation of the past. "Is there a garbage disposal for these?"

"Oh yeah, there is," Harper said, picking up the bundle. "Over here," he pressed a button and the large black hole was revealed. "Bombs away!" he dropped the old clothes into the narrow space. The two men looked in waiting to hear the sound of it landing. It never came. The two men shared a glance then back down. "I swear I installed some light in there. . . "

"Why?" Tyr said. 

"Rommie wanted some more light fixtures that acted as cameras installed inside after that whole assassination plot," Harper said. "Remember Rommie? When that Nightsider was trying to kill a Jaguar diplomat and you couldn't find him in the air vents? Rom-doll?"

"Harper," Tyr said.

It hit him once more.

It wasn't his Andromeda.

It felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"I can't believe I forgot I am not on our Andromeda," Harper sulked, as he came over to the bench.

Tyr sat down along Harper.

"It took me the longest time to stop thinking of my line as being alive," Tyr said. Harper looked over. "if it is any consolation."

"That is helpful," Harper said, then held his pinkie and index finger close together. "By that much."

"I want to be out of here as much as you do," Tyr said.

"I can't wait until we are out of her," Harper held his hands up above his knees. "Out of this duplicate!" he gestured toward the ceiling then shook his head, sadly.  "It hurts every time I open my eyes. I see her ghost everywhere I look." he gestured toward the doors. "From that hall, the brig, and _Dylan_."

Tyr placed a hand on Harper's shoulder.

"I did not return to my home in many years since my pride was betrayed," Tyr said.

"Did you?" Harper asked. "Before this? During one of your vacations?"

"Briefly," Tyr said, taking his hand off the young man's shoulder. "It was painful to be above the Drago homeworld."

"I bet it was painful seeing what you loved the most not being there,"

"It was," Tyr said. The silent anguish he felt standing in the room, alone, with three slabs of concrete around him. One for each body that the messiah would have genetically reincarnated into.  "being alone, all alone, in that room where Museveni's body was once being protected. I was surrounded by ghosts."

"How did you get rid of them?" Harper asked.

"I ignored them," Tyr said. "and I found some peace with that."

"Easy for you to say,"  Harper said. He had a heavy sigh. "My ghosts on Earth are underground. I can't find peace in that."

"You won't be underground if Earth has not been the subject of radiation," Tyr reminded him. "There is peace for you."

"If you say so, Commonwealth," Harper said.

Tyr had a bemused look down at Harper and then the doors opened. They turned to see a familiar drone. A mundane gray being with two blue optics and a humanoid design that had a very feminine build. Harper started to go forward toward the drone but Tyr kept him back with a soft, "no." There was a moving tray left in the center of the room with platters that were covered. The drone slowly uncovered them placing the covers underneath. There were silverware and napkins around the food. 

"Andromeda," Tyr said. The drone looked up. "thank you,"

The drone stared at Tyr.

"That means a lot coming from my boyfriend," Harper said. "He doesn't say that a lot."

The drone stared back at them then walked out. The doors closed behind the drone.

"Did we . . . fry her circuits?" Tyr asked, curiously.

"Maybe," Harper said. "or she is still processing being thanked by a visitor. Who knows? Let's eat!"

The two men turned toward their breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

Andromeda observed the two men from her AI. She found it strangely unnerving to be treated like she was part of the crew and a individual. She didn't know why. It felt strange. She could not possibly know the answer. The mere mention of Rom-doll and Rommie was strange. Yet, she had a feeling that it related to her in general. Nicknames, by the eccentric short man, that she likely didn't like in the beginning. Just as she did.

Rommie sounded like the slang version of a CD Rom. The notion of Rom-doll didn't bug her as much but it was genuinely odd.  She could toy with it as she carried on with her normal tasks of the day. Two more days of being treated nicely with people from her sister ship?  She could take it any day. But she preferred being called Andromeda. A part of Andromeda wondered. How did she hold up with only a handful of officers? It was a good question. But Andromeda knew the answer. 

She put it away, the emptiness, within her memory quarantined to a certain extent in order to operate. She wouldn't have let it get in the way of operating. Then again, humans didn't operate like her. She had many opportunities to watch the two men make love during the night. She couldn't look away even if she tried, she would be curious what they would do next after a tragedy. Would their intercourse end up to a sobbing man crying in the arms of his partner. Or not at all? Harper didn't cry being in the arms of someone he trusted, loved, and cared about very deeply. Instead, he was happy, and relaxed. Letting them stand in the observation deck had reopened old wounds, with security personnel, made it seem that it was torture being on the Andromeda.

For some reason, Andromeda felt hurt.

AI's were never supposed to be hurt by reactions.

Her sister holographic system interface shook her head at the circulating memory.

Andromeda turned her attention onto the command deck. A reminder that she still had everything. Serving the Commonwealth for ten years.  She was a full ship and she enjoyed being that way.  Whatever Geharis did during the privacy mode, Andromeda hoped, things had changed for the best. Hope was the only thing that she had that their future might not come to pass. The comments about Boston made it clear. It was only a working theory regarding the comments that had been made toward Geharis. 

"Andromeda," Dylan said.

"Yes, captain," Andromeda said, appearing in her holographic mode.

"Inform Mr Harper and Mr Anasazi that their next stop will be meeting us up in thirty-four hours instead of two days," Dylan said, reclining into the chair. "Balance of Judgement's mission is going to be finishing sooner than as scheduled."

"Aye," Andromeda said, with a nod. She noticed the bags under his eyes. "Can't sleep tonight?"

"It's just them being here," Dylan said, coming to the side of the desk. "It makes me feel uneasy."

"I suggest you relax yourself and trust that they are not here to instigate chaos," Andromeda said.

"How are you sure they are not here to do exactly that?" Dylan asked.

"They are not interested," Andromeda said. "at least by my sensors indications and observation."

Dylan sighed sitting on the edge of the desk folding his arms.

"How do I send this report to Admiral Stark about this?" Dylan said. "I haven't sent this in." He rubbed the side of his temple.

"Do your best," Andromeda said.

Dylan nodded.

"You're right," Dylan said, coming back over to the desk and picked up his padd. "Doing my best is doing my job."

"Am I dismissed?" Andromeda asked.

"Continue what were doing, Andromeda," Dylan said.

Andromeda nodded then vanished in a flicker of light only reappearing on the observation deck looking off toward the distant void in space. She had the look of uncertainty and confusion on her face with her arms folded. There were a few night crew officers observing space from the same room. Andromeda sighed, closing her eyes then reopened them coming to a resolve. Why give her a nickname? Commonwealth starships were not required to have nicknames. Not even warships.


	8. Chapter 8

"WAAAAIIT!"

The small group turned in the direction of the Nightsider, a lieutenant based off the pip, who was running through a somewhat crowded corridor. The Nightsider came to a stop alongside the edge of the hallway and approached them with a slowed paced. It was strange to see a Nightsider in a uniform that Dylan had once worn long ago. It felt like a eternity ago. A lifetime, actually. The suitcase had the symbol of the commonwealth on the center.

"Before you go," Lieutenant Smells said, taking out a suitcase. "Andromeda wanted you to have this."

"What is it?" Tyr asked.

"Uh, I really don't know," Smells said. "Captain authorized the transfer. Signature please."

Tyr looked down toward the padd then then picked up the stylized pen and wrote on it.

"Thanks," Smells said, then handed the suitcase to Harper. "Yours now."

"Geeze," Harper said. "I came in with just my clothes to space and now I got a whole bunch of stuff."

"We are not opening that until we get a home," Tyr said.

"Feels sort of heavy," Harper said. "Oh well, it must be the packaging."

"It must be," Tyr agreed, turning toward the security officers.

"Huh," Harper said. "How heavy is your stuff?"

"It is heavy as it is required to be," Tyr said, as they came into the familiar shuttle bay.

"Hey," Harper said. "at least the skid marks I sometimes made with my piloting isn't here. Get it?" he elbow jabbed the taller man. "No skid marks?" he had a cheerful look on his face. "Me, piloting, in a high speed chase?"

"It is more likely than you think of happening," Tyr said

"That's the kind of thing I can see boss doing," Harper said. "Me?" he snorted. "Never."

The slipfighter bay seemed to be prepared and ready.

"I think we built our slipfighter wrong," Tyr said.

"Yeah, we did," Harper said. "Now I know they needed stairs. Duh!"

"After you," Tyr said, gesturing Harper in.

"Thanks, Tyr," Harper said, making his way up.

Tyr looked over toward the security officers with a threatening, protective growl making them step back. Tyr walked his way up the stairs after Harper. There was a Than, that he could tell because of the head, in the front seat. He placed the bags of belongings between them acting as a table. The back door the slipfighter slid up. Then the slipfighter jetted out into space going in the direction of the Balance of Judgement. A bad feeling sunk into Harper's gut. The very AI that had crushed his friends heart and made her cry, grieving, for the loss. Gabriel had hurt his friend. And he didn't know how to stand being around him. A dark cloud loomed into the slipfighter.

"How are we going to get along with him again?" Harper asked.

"Gabriel is not the same person we knew in the past," Tyr reminded him, gently.

"What if he is the first officer?" Harper asked.

"I am sure he won't be the first officer," Tyr said. "Tactical officer, he might."

"He nearly got Rommie out of her ship," Harper said. "He nearly lead her to a existence of living with a terrorist. And," Harper shook his head. "No, I am not going to be happy seeing that asshat."

Tyr had the slightest of smiles looking on toward Harper.

"We will find our balance of judgement with Gabriel," Tyr said.

Harper looked over.

"I hope. . . one day . . . if we ever cross paths again after this event," Harper looked toward the upcoming ship. The anger in his eyes were evident. "That he will stay clear out of my way and don't press my buttons." he looked over toward Tyr. "That can also apply to today."


	9. Chapter 9

\---- **SLAP**

"Harper!" Tyr said.

Gabriel turned his head toward the shorter man.

"It is fine," Gabriel said. "I am the chief weapons officer."

"Of course he is!" Harper said, rubbing his hand.

"Forgive him," Tyr said. "he is still holding some tough feelings over a altercation from our time."

Gabriel looked down toward the man.

"You look better with glasses," Harper said.

"Why does a android need glasses?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head.

"For aesthetic reasons," Harper said.

"I will guide you to your quarters," Gabriel said. "First officer Vahmson and Captain Weber are busy concluding a mission down below."

Harper glared a hole in the back of the android's head as they followed after him.

Tyr held most of the belongings. Harper held two bags in his arms. Further and further the two went from the Slipfighter bay. The Than flew out leaving the two men in a unsure time. A uncertain future didn't feel as safe. Safety of knowing what was going on and how to live with it was comforting even with a Magog invasion. Because if that were to happen, Tyr would kill him first then go out like a warrior until the Magog overwhelmed him. Harper wasn't scared. Harper looked over toward the taller, muscular man. Long as Tyr was around there was no reason to be afraid of what was going on.

The purple halls were a darker shade rather than the familiar brightness that he saw day and out for two years. Harper glared at anyone who stared at him. He observed two Nightsiders. He looked over in shock, blinking, as it couldn't be real. When did the Commonwealth allow them in as officers? 1,022,347 planets were part of the Commonwealth, at least that's what Hunt had elaborated. Sure, of course, Nightsiders had to be part of the Commonwealth. Used to be part of a noble cause then went into the lane of not such a noble species after all. Things had gone murky on into the dark ages. Harper came to a stop inside the shared quarters with Tyr. Gabriel stepped back then pressed on a panel.

"Until we are sure that you are not a hostile threat to the ship," Gabriel began. Tyr placed the box onto the table. "Captain Weber has requested you be confined to quarters."

"At least we can take a shower, pee yew!" Harper said, dropping the bags onto the couches.

"Inform your captain that we will be the best guests as we can be," Tyr said. "No disturbances. . . asides. . ." he tilted his head toward Harper then straightened it. "To his."

"No observation necessary!" Harper cheerfuly noted.

"You are taking this so lightly," Gabriel said.

"I used to be a mercenary," Tyr said. "Compared to many other experiences I have had being shuttled around, this is very grand." he looked both ways stepping closer toward Gabriel with a dark look. "Let's not make a illusion to my freedom, and his freedom, but until we are not satisfied, make sure your AI knows _not_ to look in on us."

Tyr stepped back and the doors closed in front of the android who stared back at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Stars and space had something in common. Stars were light against darkness. Like a canvas that was spread on the floor with little holes and sewn in figures that were brighter against it. The stars changing shape not subtly every time the blanket was moved. It was constantly moving when the blanket was being pushed this way and that way in the throes of a physical activity. Space is the place that can be unkind and it can be cruel in these throes to whatever lives inside among the canvas let it be dust bunnies, pieces of string, or hair. Harper felt like a dust bunny being in space. He watched the window change from black to blue. The quick shower had done wonders making him feel better.

And yet, he didn't feel that good.

The rooms were painted a shade of yellow.

Not at all comforting and the quarters were like Andromeda's.

It was hard to move on when on a ship that screamed his lovely friend only repainted.

"We will be there, soon," Tyr said.

"How soon?" Harper asked. "It feels like eternity."

"When life threw us Drago-Kazov, what did we throw back?" Tyr asked.

"Tricks," Harper said. "I don't know how tricks can help us."

"It can help us into tricking ourselves that everything is alright," Tyr said, as Harper turned in the direction of the Nietzschean. "Look at the walls, little man," he held his hand up directing toward the walls. "Does this have the light blue theme?"

"No," Harper said.

"The inside may look the same," Tyr said. "but the outside is different."

"I know," Harper said, with a heavy sigh. "Just not easy being in a era where any ship can look a lot like Rommie," Harper walked over toward the couch. "I forgot that the Commonwealth has a certain style to their ships that must look alike except for the color of the inside. I just. . can't. . . forget her."

"You do not have to," Tyr said, coming over to Harper then sat in front of him placing his hands onto Harper's that were cupped on his lap. Tyr's eyes looked searchingly into Harper's eyes. "Do you feel better from having slapped Gabriel?"

"I do," Harper said. "You know, from what I did . . .  I hope Rommie finds someone. Someone who is _not_ Gabriel."

"I agree," Tyr said, then cupped the side of Harper's cheek. "and she will."

Harper briefly closed his eyes then reopened them with a sigh.

"Hey,"  Harper said. "Since we are in the golden ages . . . Shouldn't we make back up plans for back up plans for back up plans?"

Tyr nodded.

"We should," Tyr said, as he scooted himself next to Harper. "and we will without Gabriel peeking in."

Harper had a questioning look. 

"AI's can't stand not poking around," Harper said. "and we are not High Guard."

"Gabriel is a Artificial Intelligence," Tyr said. He breathed against the side of Harper's exposed neck. "First thing he can visualize with you face to face is your slap." Harper's arousal rose as Tyr leaned back onto his side of the couch. "He has no interest in listening to us planning our possible futures with that first impression on his mind."

Harper nodded.

"You're right," Harper said

Tyr took out a 3-D chess set with a small box that had a lid from a cabinet that was part of the table.

"I suggest we start with a chess game," Tyr said, placing it onto the table. "and label our plans with letters."

"And if we run out of letters?" Harper said.

"We make serial numbers for them," Tyr said.

"Good plan, honey!" Harper said, then planted a kiss onto Tyr's cheek and his hand was placed on Tyr's muscular right shoulder. "Let's use what luck we got left over from the Andromeda."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, this reminds me of the space station we went on after joining the Andromeda," Harper said.

"There is no resemblance," Tyr said.

"There is," Harper said. "Asides to it being all bright and cheery." he waved a finger. "High Guard Station GS-92196!" he snapped his fingers. "This is that station," he pointed at the familiar path. "It's a repair station. That's what it is."

The two men came to a stop in the center of the space station seeing officers come and go. They ranged in ethnicity and species, including that of a Vedran reading a padd. Harper gawked in shock at seeing the muscular, butch female walking right past them. Tyr was paused where he stood. He had only remembered the station by not the main lobby but by the jeffery tubes. The work that had been done behind the scenes without the children knowing was impressive, and likely one of his finest.

"Dylan was right there when he revealed himself to them," Harper said, pointing toward the space across from the stairs. "Bo-- _Beka_ and I were behind him." 

Tyr could see it now, the chanting of the children the words high guard over and over. All the while standing across across from Dylan who seemed wary and cautious looking around. Three hundred years the space station looked different from now. The metal was clean, well kept, and preserved. A high guard security officer appeared in front of the two men with hands linked behind her back with what seemed to be the imprint of a spoon on her forehead.

"Mr Anasazi, Mr Harper, I am Lieutenant Binge," Binge said. "I have been assigned as your escort."

"Escort?" Tyr asked.

"You mean you are a babysitter to make sure we don't make mayhem while staying," Harper said.

"I wouldn't say that," Binge said.

"Then what would you say?"  Tyr asked.

"I. . . would. . say. .  ." Binge said, at a loss for words.  Binge didn't know what to say as she stared at the two men. "That I am your tour guide, babysitter, and making sure you don't make any trouble around this facility until the Commonwealth sends after you a vessel to take you to Earth. At least another week as the transport vessel is busy. Am  I clear?"

"Crystal clear," Harper said."is there a workshop around here? Anywhere to volunteer my service?"

"Uh huh," Binge said, as Harper's eyes lit up.

"We won't cause the repair station any trouble," Tyr said. "except when the trouble comes for us."


	12. Chapter 12

"Binge, now that I got everything in order," Harper said, as Tyr put the Andromeda issued box into the closet. "where is the workshop volunteer part of the space station?"

Binge looked over toward Tyr who was now putting weapons into a cupboard that had two doors with transparent glass. The weapons ranged in size and length. She turned her attention onto the young man. She wasn't afraid, at least, of the black muscular and buff Nietzschean. He seemed  to be relatively harmless. He didn't trigger any fear from her. Most of her species were scared of things bigger than them. So it was impressive that her red alert alarms were not going off. She gestured the shorter man along.

"See you later, Tyr!" Harper said. "I will be right back in a few hours!"

Tyr took out a rag and began to clean the long range gun.

"Come on, before he changes his mind and makes up a Nietzschean relationship reason to go along,"  Harper said. "Happened before!"

Harper and Binge made their way out of the room.

And oddly enough, Tyr began to hum to himself while cleaning.

* * *

"Let me get this right. . ." Charlene started, in a bitter voice. "you broke this force lance with in a day of getting it, Officer Williams."

"I wanted to make it into a lightsaber," Williams said.

"WILLIAMS, YOU CAN'T MAKE A FORCE LAND INTO A LIGHT SABER, THAT REQUIRES ILLEGAL CRYSTALS." people stopped speaking staring in the direction of the two individuals.  Charlene snatched the device from the man. "I am banning you from force lances until you learn to stop meddling with it. We're supposed to fix that, not security officers."  then handed him a crude, pointy gun that had the red and black High Guard theme to it.

Williams looked up with a nervous laugh then looked up toward the tall woman with a nervous laugh.

"Now go," she waved him off.

Williams slowly made his way from the station.

Harper looked over the crowds sitting on a cargo container using a pair of binoculars. He surveyed the boards that were standing out among the crowd. He adjusted the vision quality in order to get a good look. His eyes landed on the weapon repair shop. Now that, Tyr would be pleased. Anything that broke during their time here could be repaired quickly and efficiently should he want help. Harper noticed the blue woman's annoyed demeanor as she leaned out of view. He looked over toward another station that read computer repairs. Harper lowered the binoculars onto his chest with a cheesy grin. He looked down toward Binge who was leaned against the pole.

"Damn!" Harper said. "you got many repair shops for a repair facility."

"That deals with non-high guard starships," Binge said. "or passerbys in need of repair."

"Makes me kind of wish that it was like this for Dylan back in the day," Harper leaped to the floor then dusted his hands off. He looked over toward the humanoid like woman. "You don't need to come with me down there."

"My commander said, I quote, 'Make sure the little man doesn't get taken to the side by a shady individual', unquote," Binge said. "It was brought to my attention that your friend---"

"Boyfriend," Harper corrected.

"That your boyfriend can take care of himself," Binge said.

"Okay," Harper said. "then you're going to make yourself useful getting me to there _and_ staying out of the customers way."

"Really?" Binge said.

"Uh huh," Harper said. "You are a security officer so you must be good at something. Right?"

Binge took him by the hand with a roll of her eye then dragged him off into the crowd.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what did you help with today, Master Harper?" Tyr asked, as he made their dinner.

"You should have seen the exploration class," Harper said. "The seek, to find. . ." he came to a stop. "it was so small compared to Rommie," he rubbed the back of his neck. "though the passenger classes have bad drivers. I saw clear damage on their hull from reckless driving in the slipstream. If they had the kind of days that we had, they wouldn't be drinking _and_ slipstreaming at the same time."

Harper took off his utility belt placing them onto the counter.

"Uh huh," Tyr said, as he looked over spinning the meat in the colorful pan.  "And how was Binge with that?"

"Oh, so went undercover as my assistant," Harper said. "and what about you?" Harper came over to the sink then put his hands under the faucet with soap on them. He raised a eyebrow back at the taller man. "What did you do today?"

"Business," Tyr said, as Harper leaned back to see a collection of bowls with lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes. Harper smiled leaning back rubbing his hands as a jet of water came through the faucet. "Strictly in the line that does not matter to the Commonwealth."

"That's good, really good," Harper said, then he placed three common bars onto the table. "I can't believe I got eight million thrones right here. That's like enough to buy a small space station that isn't big enough to be a Drift."

"In this time, eight million thrones would get a establishment if it were taken care of aboard a drift," Tyr said, picking up a common bar. "Impressive." he placed it down onto the counter alongside the two bars. "Is this from the Commonwealth or from the volunteering you have done?"

"Commonwealth," Harper said, as he dried his hands. "Funny, it was Binge who dragged me over there." Harper folded his arms.

"Suspicious of our first associate in this time?" Tyr asked.

"Uh huh," Harper said. "I know she is different from all those mad AI's and captains. . ." Harper appeared to be bothered. "something doesn't sit right."

"You're a product of your time as am I," Tyr said,  wiggling a finger back. "Perhaps she bothers you because she is the equivalent of the justice system on your tail."

"Do I really need  that on my tail?" Harper asked, coming over to the table.

"Tell me, how much repairs did you get done compared to the employees," Tyr said, as he put the meat onto the tortilla.

"Just the same amount, maybe a little better," Harper said, with a shrug as he sat down to the table. "Fixed some parts of the bridge that they had overlooked and gave it a good update that was lying around." he sighed, looking down. "Maybe it is just me not being used to people who have good intentions and being screwed over big time."

"Perhaps it is," Tyr said, as he applied the material onto the meat. He came over with the two plates to the table and carefully lifted them down. He untied his apron then folded it putting onto the nearby stall seat.

"Did you open that box that Andromeda gave us?" Harper asked.

"No," Tyr said. "I have been busy with more important matters."

The two men looked over toward the gray box that was still on the table then turned toward each other.

"How about we open it in 4865?" Harper suggested.

Tyr nodded in approval.

"That would be wise to do," Tyr said. "after everything is settled."

"Sounds perfect," Harper said, placing his hand on Tyr's much larger and free hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Binge found the couple to be odd and unique.

Harper, maybe, was perhaps the oddest person she came to be in charge of.

If it wasn't him being from the future that scared her, it was the tall and muscular threatening man who he came to every night for two weeks. So when the transport civilian ship finally came to the High Guard station, it actually made her relieved. Not that being undercover was fun and all making sure of his safety, it had to end eventually. One or two people had pried in to how far he was from. All they were got were long, sad expressions from Harper.  And they quickly shut up. She waved the men off as they boarded the civilian ship. Binge was smiling, brightly, for the first time in two weeks because of them. The kind of brightness that occurs when someone is overjoyed.

Binge's co-workers had seen the strange, dark Nietzschean around while his partner worked.

All at odd places that had different values to it.

Such as a place where metal was carved and colored to the desire of the buyer.

Commonwealth government facility where he went to the Nieztschean side.

It was quite odd how he went to several botanists regarding seeds that he had on them, asking very specific questions. Making comments about plant life that sounded as though they were extinct before but they weren't. Making sure to get the flowers that were Nietzschean based into his collection claiming it was for "recreational and preservation purposes" when they had been long ago tested to not be in danger. He smiled at a familiar flower making a comment about Nightsiders and something about being entranced by it. Then again, that was her old security partner's take on it. And last of all, he had attended cooking competitions asides to the more odd places.

"Bye!" Harper waved. "Enjoy your life!"

"Oh, you bet I will," Binge said, as the men vanished out of her sight.

Binge lowered her hand in relief.

Finally, they were out of her hands.


	15. Chapter 15

In a matter of days, history had been changed. The planned ambush on the Andromeda never happened at Hephiastos. The entire Nietzschean armada had retreated to different locations in preparation for the Magog attack set a date that Harper had given.  Was it a second chance? The Commonwealth was set to find out, one way or another, about what the Nietzscheans were originally planning to do. Or ever, frankly, to keep the treachery under the rug for at least the rest of eternity. It would be preferable to many serving in the Commonwealth with a interest to defend their family. Everything for now was unpredictable. It's a reason why the Andromeda is still there not frozen in a single moment.

Not every day does someone come and give evidence that they are making the wrong decision and inform them that they are from a future that resulted from that decision. Geharis rubbed his chin looking down at the screen. His orders were to stand down on the plan. Which meant he was fully capable of attending Dylan's wedding. A event that he had thought would never occur weeks ago. Next shore leave, Geharis will be attending Dylan's wedding. It was a shock. Surreal, at best, that this was happening. Geharis shook the feeling off then went on his duties. He had written his speech for his friend last week after they changed course. Perhaps his future was going to be different. At the beginning of the week, Harper had sent Geharis a video of who Dylan had become. The man who he had seen on the view screen only last week. He had a private viewing.

Geharis tapped his fingers on the table.

A intelligent, Nietzschean like human.

It made Geharis admire Dylan even more.

His many wives liked Dylan as did his children.

The matriarch liked him as High Guard but as a member of the family?

The risk of being exiled was high on the list. If he did this, perhaps, a year from now, and had it all arranged as proof that Nietzscheans and humans could procreate together. Superior but flawed individuals. The nanobots would upgrade the fetus development making it far superior during time in the womb being made. A hybrid that had a appendix. A unnecessary small organ that had been eliminated in the making of the Nietzschean species. Dylan would understand how appalled the matriarch would be with a child who could die at any given moment because of the appendix. Would it have a appendix? Geharis was not quite sure. He needed to do further research into those who had done it, and failed. To see where mistakes could not be made. 

If Geharis was going to approach Dylan with his idea then he had to do research.

Much as he loved Dylan, he would like to have a physical reminder of his feelings.

Not just the way they touched, had private encounters together, and walked on shore leave together arm in arm. The human heavily coated in Commonwealth gear while Geharis needed not as much clothing to keep himself warm. Not just the glances they shared, the bond they shared as partners, or how devoted they were to the Commonwealth and their friendship turned romance. They were professional on duty. Personal feelings could not effect the integrity of the bridge or the command staff during a mission. Geharis knew that the day would come that Dylan would into something that he could not get out of and Geharis would have to leave him behind. A logical move. Geharis hoped that their last year together wouldn't end fatally.

It should end with Geharis being fully aware of what it took for a Nietzschean/human hybrid to be born and live.

All the while Dylan got to hand over the Andromeda over to Geharis while retiring off with Sara.

Quite a preferable arrangement.

Battling in the front lines against the Magog.

Now to convince Sara after careful research was done would be a very easy matter. 

After all, she loved babies and did find Nietzschean toddlers 'adorable'.


	16. Chapter 16

Boston was different than what Harper had seen so long ago. It felt like a lifetime ago that it was a barren hell hole that wasn't interesting. Darkness creeping over the planet in a never ending long night. People were not dirty or torn outfits. They were walking dogs. Couples were walking arm in arm. Harper had to sit down to absorb in what he had seen. The buildings were no destroyed. The tower in DC was standing. It was so tall. He even got to see the statue of liberty in her glory. It was amazing with the trip they had taken. His mind was blown all in all. This was the future that his family should have been in. And yet, it was ripped away without a good fight.

Speaking of family, it arose good questions where they were.

Harper had no idea of his ancestors. They could be anyone who were human.

His grandparents had long been against the Drago-Katzov as his parents were.

His ancestors might be the people who lived next door, they could be the people who he passed by on the way to the apartment, they could be people living out in the farmer side of the planet away from the big city,  or they could be living in a small town as two strangers who hadn't just met and may never meet due to the change in history. He had no historical records of his ancestors. He didn't need to expect any crucifixions inside stadiums by the Nietzscheans in broad daylight. He didn't need to be looking over his shoulder expecting one to fire at him at any given moment and take him away for a bounty. Which there wasn't at all. Harper felt like if he closed his eyes and reopened them, he would be back home with his mom and dad minutes before the fatal visit.  And yet, Harper felt safe.  Regardless of how unknown and terrifying the future was, Tyr was there.

"I am going to the clothes shop," Tyr said.

"Getting more clothes?" Harper asked. "I thought we got enough."

"That was in a doomed station," Tyr said. "You may think you have enough but I don't."

"Here I thought you did," Harper said, then shrugged. "It'll be nice to meet Tyr ' _back in the old days_ ' Anasazi." Harper looked over toward Tyr with a playful smile.  Tyr looked over toward the collection of Common bars.  As though confused how many he should take. "We really should have asked how to spend the bars before we left Binge."

"Finding out takes time and patience," Tyr said, picking up a bar. "asking would have taken the fun out of finding on our own."

"Wait, did you get long socks?" Harper asked, now shifted toward Tyr with one hand on the back rest of the chair. "You wore them out that fast." he whistled, turning back toward the mug on the table. "I am really impressed."

Tyr shook his head.

"Not what you think," Tyr said.

"Alright, sock lover," Harper said, taking a drink from the mug. 

Tyr had a look of bemusement on his face.

"Be back in less than a hour," Tyr said. "and don't, for the love of the Kodiak, don't over water that Jaguar plant."

"Love you too," Harper said, gesturing toward the plant that was growing along the pole.  "Sherly and I will be fine."

"That's what I am hoping," Tyr said, then departed from the flat.

Harper looked down on the retractable blue screen device on the table.

There was a news story about a family of four getting out in the nick of a house before the fire consumed it.

From what Harper recalled, his family had been proud rebels. Most of them fought back and then there were those who didn't. Allowing themselves to be taken away by the Nietzscheans. He rubbed his hands looking off the window taking a sip from his mug. The Commonwealth were bound to have questions regarding the future that never would be. Harper sighed lowering the mug. The blue sky, the popcorn like clouds, and the birds peeping were a part of Boston that made his heart sing. Freedom, no concern, no worries, and yet there was a looming worry out there thousands of miles --if not millions--out there in space. A devastating worldship with fleets of Magog ships holding thousands of the bat-bear like monsters. Harper relaxed himself in the seat taking another sip from the glass. The doorbell rang.

"What did he forget now?" Harper said, putting the mug onto the table. "Coming, dearest!"

Harper came to the door then pressed on the side button and then it opened.

"Seamus Zelazny  Harper-Anasazi?" the courier asked.

"I am your man," Harper said.

"Commander Rhade sends his best wishes," the courier handed him the silver portable device from his knapsack.

"Thanks,"  Harper said, then he took out a bar from the collection. "Here's a bar."

"Uh no," the courier said. "I got enough of that to pay for any for anything."

"You must be filthy rich," Harper said. "Why are you a courier?"

"I like being part of that journey," the courier said. "messages can come from the most remarkable of places."

"Well, that makes you somewhat of a explorer," Harper said, then put the bar onto the table. There was a familiar glint in the courier's eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the courier smiled brightly then turned and walked away.

Harper pressed the side button to the door then turned. He put the common bar onto the table back with the large collection of silver bars that stacked up to the ceiling. He came back over to his seat then pressed play on it the center of the device. A miniature version of Geharis appeared on it with his hands linked behind his back and very alive. Harper relaxed where he sat. No attacks on Earth were to be expected. The Andromeda was still cruising out there with full crew accounted for.

"Mr Harper, Mr Anasazi," Geharis said. "I like to extend my gratitude and thanks. . ."


	17. Chapter 17

In the month that Tyr and Harper had come to live on Earth, it was turning out perfect. Too perfect. It felt like at any moment their happiness could fall apart. The domestic life they shared off the clock together cuddling on the couch and Tyr being the cook. Harper complimenting him on a job well done. Just as his customers did when it came to the Nietzschean clean business that he was running.  It was legal. So legal that he wouldn't need to be on the run by anyone for that matter. And he did get paid handsomely. A Nietzschean living a clean, honest life was unheard of in the dark ages. It would have made quite a punchline to a joke.

The employment had been approved by the Commonwealth as part of their new life. The Commonwealth agreed that their information might not be useful anymore since history has been radically changed. Starting from one one crucial event that did not transpire. Tyr had kept back information of who orchestrated the ambush. It was decided to be the best. And it was also best that Harper not know what he was doing because of all the puns and teasing the engineer would get to make. Tyr was happy and content with his new way of life. A loving partner who he was getting to surprise. Finding the right time was another story. He had numerous candles acquired for the event. It had to be planned around his schedule.

Tyr sensed that he was being followed on a surprisingly empty street so he turned around.

"A dog," Tyr said, then knelt down toward the wagging dog. "There are better people to follow."

The dog tilted its head wagging its tail.

"I am not the one you should be following around," Tyr said. "I am not a dog person."

The dog sat down staring at the Nietzschean.

"Do you have a master?" Tyr asked, feeling around the dog's neck.

The dog tilted its head.

"None?" Tyr asked, lowering his hand down.

The dog straightened its head.

"I will take you to a shelter," Tyr said. "we are not meant to stay here long."

The dog stared back at Tyr.

"Come along, mutt," Tyr said, with a snap of his fingers standing upright.

The black and white dog tailed after Tyr by his side.


	18. Chapter 18

Harper was enjoying a good warm bubble bath. His hands were playing with the yellow duck that squeaked when he squeezed it. He never had rubber ducks back on the hell hole. It was entirely new to him and adorable. There were generic paintings decorating the house from the walls to the ceilings that sometimes made Harper feel like he was somewhere else. The painting he was looking at on the ceiling reminded him of Prince Eric's coronation. A event that he had in fact attended. Harper went through his hair a final time taking care of what dirt had accumulated. Being used to a sonic shower for two years was surprisingly difficult to drop. He went butt naked into the closet expecting for the sonic shower to turn on until he realized he wasn't in space anymore.

What was different was having to set in what kind of water he wanted, what kind of bubble bath he wanted, and whether or not to keep it at the temperature. His once dark, greasy hands were tanned and wrinkly from being in the tub. Working as a mechanic for the cars that people flew. Real, solid cars that used energy to fly. It was amazing, close to being fantastic, it was a shame that Trance and Beka couldn't be able to enjoy the flying cars. The sky was the road and the ground was the side walk. Harper pressed on the console ending the bath. He came out of the tub then dried himself off with a towel wrapped around his waist. Harper looked at himself in the mirror.

"Meow," came a strange noise.

Harper looked up.

"No, no, no," Harper said, putting on his pink fluffy slippers. "I don't know what that is but I don't like it!"

The meowing grew louder and it sounded scared.

"We don't have a pet!" Harper insisted, as he dripped down the hall.

Harper came to a stop at the center of the living space.

"Oh no," Harper said.

The meowing grew louder.

"I think I know what this is," Harper said, with dread.

He walked through the living room right into the dining room. He lifted up the bright blue fabric to the table to see that at the other end a white cat was using the fabric as a bed. The cat was moving its legs almost uncomfortable with one back leg up. His eyes widened witnessing a black wet ball coming from the back. They had a pet. Harper speeded his way into the shared bedroom where he took out a couple golden Commonwealth blankets and a flashlight. He returned, placing the other table cover down then lifted the right side up. Harper returned with a padd then scanned the animal with it.

"Uh, padd, what is this?" Harper asked.

"Felis catus," came the female voice. "a cat."

"So this is what a cat looks like," Harper said. "Here I thought they were lions."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am still in progress of chapter 20 of a star to sail by, here's a double chapter to make myself feel better for not having finished it in time enough for tonight!


	19. Chapter 19

Despite naming the home computer after the very item that gave them information, confusion between Padd being addressed and padd being referred to was not difficult for the couple Except for Harper, in this one in a million chance, where a cat gave birth under the table. He didn't know how to take care of a cat. He never had a cat before. He never pet one before. He never took care of a cat. He looked over worringly toward the cat.

"That makes one. . . two. . . three," Harper stopped watching another ball come out. "Four."

Harper scooted out from under the table as a dinging sound came from the door.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Coming!" Harper came to the side of the door then pressed on a panel. The door opened to reveal a Than. Harvester was in a sweater and somewhat of baggy jeans which was so human like that it seemed odd.  "Hello there, neighbor."

"There is a animal loose in this apartment facility," Harvester said. "some of the other tenants are allergic to furry animals."

"Well, that's a great shame," Harper said. "sad I can't help you." Harvester leaned to the side then straightened up.

"Why is the table cloth up?" Harvester asked.

"I'm sleeping under the table," Harper said, as Harvester tilted their head.

"Really?" Harvester said.

"Uh huh," Harper said. "The floor is so much comfortable there."

"Why not the couch?" Harvester asked.

"Truth is I hate it," Harper said. "Covered in fur, red, and it isn't comfortable to sit in when watching reality tv."

"That is a comfortable couch," Harvester said. "Which I happen to need."

"Couch broke down?" Harper asked, as the gears in his head turned.

"Worse," Harvester said. "a former pet of mine peed on it. Won't get out."

A smile grew on Harper's face.

"I got a deal for you," Harper said.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ever had to take care of a cat, Tyr?" Harper asked.

Tyr had entered the apartment when faced with a question.

"Answer my question first," Tyr said. "why is there a padded bench in the center of our house?"

"We got some neighbors allergic to cats," Harper said. "You have to see this."

"I have seen enough animals that you wanted to show me and they end up being threats," Tyr said.

"This cat is a mother," Harper said. "completely not interested in being threatening against us."

"How can you be so sure?" Tyr asked.

"It gave birth under the table," Harper said. "I would have gotten rid of the cat without getting rid of the couch if I could." he slid up further the table cover to reveal the cat with several silent furballs. "Really, I would."

"I never seen a cat like this," Tyr was hunched near the purring cat.

"Great!" Harper said, sarcastically throwing his hands up into the air. "We are doomed."

"The computer will make sure that we are not," Tyr said. "I have taken care of more dangerous pets."

"Ligers, chigers, tigers, lions, cheetahs, panthers, " Harper listed. "And so on. You've mentioned it."

"If this cat is a feline then perhaps it requires meat," Tyr said, as Harper met his eyes. "artificial meat."

"Good," Harper said, as he relaxed. "you got me scared for a second there."

"And we must find out how the cat got into the house," Tyr said.

"Okay, now that is more scary than being fed to the cat," Harper said.

"How?" Tyr said.

"Because more cats can find a way in just like she did and appear when we least expect it," Harper said. "Being fed to cats is below being overwhelmed by Magog."

Tyr nodded, then looked back under the table.

"We can only hope they decide not to sneak in after we find the entrance," Tyr said.  Harper smiled, looking over toward the purring cat. "And realize that we have to clean that table cloth tonight," Tyr looked over toward Harper. "This cat needs a proper nest."

"Cats are not birds," Harper said.

"Every animal has a nest, little man," Tyr reminded him.


	21. Chapter 21

"You have a furry animal in this facility," Harvester said.

"I said don't be mad," Harper said.

"People can die because of it," Harvester said.

"Not if we keep it from getting out," Tyr said.

"And that's what people said about rats," Harvester said. "that devestated the globe."

"Unlike then, we can actually control the surroundings," Tyr said, gently stroking the felines head. "we will be sucessful."

"And we did give you a couch," Harper said.

"That would look bad on your record being a accomplice," Tyr reminded.

The Than looked down toward the cat then back up toward the couple.

"I really hate you," Harvester said.

"Welcome to the new club," Harper said, giving the Than a thumbs up. He looked over toward Tyr. "We are going to find them homes when they are old enough."

"I believe that will be a easy task," Tyr said, as the cat purred.

Harper looked over curiously toward Tyr.

* * *

From above Earth, there was a new heritage class was in construction and nearing completion. There was no ongoing Nietzschean attack going on. The High Guard Command station was located across from the planet yet it was clear as day from below. Civilian transports  were going from there to here heading in different directions. From behind Jupiter there was a small collection of Nietzscheans ships. Most of whom had orchestrated would have lead to the downfall of the Commonwealth. Instead of planning strategies against them they were making different plans. Magog ships design were on the screen. A map of the three galaxies were in small boxes. A Vedran was among the Nietzscheans. 

"If we can locate this scout group here and get them back alive then we will be fortunate enough to see how far they might be a year from now," the Vedran said. "what would be better is a courier making it out alive."

"The Magog are relentless," came the taller, albino Nietzschean. "And they have no empathy. Admiral Colcher, it is not logical to try attacking them or defeating them. We can only run away."

"I know that, Admiral Panchum," Colcher said. "Tarn-Vedra does not accept that."

"I have heard rumors that your civilization has developed tech that cuts off from it," Panchum said. "if you have that then it would be logical to share this with us."

"The Commonwealth can't be saved if we don't work together," Colcher said, smacking a fist on the table. "Your prides, your heritage, and culture all brought down to their knees!"

"What choice do we have?" Panchum asked.

"Dying well," Colcher said. Panchum's eyes were daggers toward her.  "I thought Nietzscheans  were all about that."

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Rear Admiral Violet, a Than, demanded. "you are breaking my heart."

The two glared over toward the Than.

"We would be capable of surviving had the Vedran cooperated," Panchum said.

"I know you're still angry at our entrance," Colcher said. "we have a right to keep that technology from being abused."

"You consider saving our homeworlds abusing that technology?" Panchum asked.

"You don't understand," Violet said. "you would never go home again. Even if was saved."

"The Magog can be defeated!" Panchum said.

"And consider doing a very tricky procedure to undo?" Colcher said. "We wouldn't consider it."

"Hand over the tech plans!" Violet demanded, loudly enough to make silence. "Earth must stay."

"Billions of humans kept out of the loop," Panchum said. "and distracting the Magog. Clever."

"The Commonwealth would fall apart if I did that," Colcher said. "I cannot."

"We cannot get what we want," Violet said. "how about we send a courier ship rather than a scout ship at this sector near January 20th?" she gestured toward the screen in the silent room. Several of the starship captains on the small square screens nodded in agreement. The Vedran and Nietzschean admirals had a stare off toward each other. "Designate planets that need to be kept safe should the Magog win and we have less than ten ships at our disposal. We'll make those plans _after_ we do what we came here for." her hands were on the table as all eyes went onto her. "We have to surprise the enemy. The only way to do that is working together. If you want to live to see your family another day, have grandchildren, and do your best to protect them, then you will drop this tech issue and focus on battle strategies!"

"Fine," Panchum said.

"We'll do it," Colcher said.


	22. Chapter 22

"Mr Harper, the car broke again," a short Vedran said, as Harper walked away.

"Stop street racing and it won't break down every week, Miss Puh'hin!'" Harper turned toward the older woman.

"But? I am not?" Puh'Hin said.

"Uh huh and my parents are still out there kicking," Harper said, as he looked on toward the car. The car fell apart. He turned his attention onto the Vedran. "I can't fix that steaming mess," he turned toward the customer. "beyond my repairs."

"You repaired it last time!" Puh'Hin said.

"Because your vehicle was salvageable back then," Harper said. "No man can go there, boldly, to put it back." he took out a padd then handed it to the Vedran. "Here is a salesman who can get you a car _FOR_ street racing."

Puh'Hun looked down toward the padd then back toward Harper. 

"It's my lucky car," Puh'Hin said.

"Your lucky car just lost its luck," Harper said. "Goodbye, Puh'hin." Harper walked past the stuttering Vedran. 

Puh'Hin looked sadly upon the mess.

"Grandma is going to kill me for ruining her first car," Puh'Hin whined.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Binge was heading in the direction of her quarters.

A perfect life in the line of duty.

Except for her boyfriend was very keen on taking her to a play.

She hated going to plays but only went because it made him happy.

Love came with its price and security. Security that when she grows old someone will be taking care of her and loving her for all the right reasons. Having someone there to comfort her. She accepted that her career might not be eventful at all. She unclipped her uniform coming into the quarters. Her boyfriend was all set to meet up with her in a few hours at the projection station. She slipped her uniform off getting into the familiar black sparkly dress with the matching sleek gloves. She had a holster for her force lance in case something happened which was typically often. It started to feel like after Harper and Tyr left that this wasn't supposed to be. Something was off. Like what she was living was unplanned and borrowed time. She felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned to see a dark like entity with flames circulating through her.

"You know, I have dealt with worse entities like you?" Binge asked. "You want to kill me go ahead, see where that gets y--"

She fell to the floor then got back up.

"You're going to get bored," Binge said. "You ought t---" a part of her face burned as she stopped in mid-sentence. She frowned, glaring back toward the entity, folding her arms. "I don't feel pain."

The steam coming off her face slowly died down as she came over to the counter.

"Oh I have had this problem before you came here," Binge said. "I think it all started when I was a ensign."  She shrugged. "Perhaps it is just me."

There was whispering from over her shoulder.

"I have been influenced before," Binge said. "been there, done that, got demoted because of it."

Binge applied a small device onto her cheek that then dug in and vanished.

"If you really want to terrorize someone then I have a list of people who deserve it," Binge turned toward the resting entity that had one hand on its knee almost staring at her. "I am not phased anymore by space. So please, pick on someone normal." She picked up a purse with a shoulder strap then slid it onto her shoulder. "Toodles! Wish me luck on a date!"

Binge walked out on the bewildered entity.


	24. Chapter 24

The bed was covered in cats. One fully grown cat and several kittens to be precise. They were laid on Harper's side of the bed. Harper was loudly snoring. The kittens were pressed against Harper's chest. The white cat was purring loudly on the counter across from Tyr. Tyr was wearing a head set that cancelled out all sounds. It was glowing blue on the rounded section. A loud sound echoed through the apartment. Harper turned onto his back then gently shook Tyr.

"Tyr, Tyr, Tyr, Tyr, hunk of muscular beast," Harper shook the man's shoulder. "Tyr, Tyr, tyr, get the door."

"Whatever is happening," Tyr replied. "you can handle it."

"It's probably for you." Harper said

"You had clients knock on the door for the past two weeks." Tyr said.

"Yeah, but they don't come in the middle of the night." Harper said.

"They do come in the middle of the night, little man." Tyr said.

"Fine, fine, fine," Harper said, lazily rolling off the bed.

The kittens mewed looking over the bed. Harper slowly got himself up in the dark. He slipped on a pair of pants then a colorful crop top then his gentle blue slippers. He made his way out of the bedroom. The kittens followed after Harper around his feet. The lighting in the hallway came up, slowly, to a percentage that his eyes could adjust well to. He came to the door then pressed on the panel. The door opened to reveal Admiral Colcher. Harper and the kittens stared at her in awe. He recognized the badge that indicated her rank right where Hunt always kept his ranking on uniform. He gaped at the woman.

"Seamus Harper-Anasazi?"

Harper noticed that by her side were two Nietzschean women dressed in dark variations of the red, blue, and black standard uniform.  One that Hunt stopped wearing eventually into the first year in the dark ages. A seamless transition under the always optimistic but wary captain normally found on the command deck. Harper was gawking at the Vedran. He had forgotten how Centauri like they had been. The Vice Admiral was a memorable person. It was easy to forget that they had four legs like a horse. Harper was unable to speak. On the insignia there was the imprint of the sun just like the other admirals that he had come across in the initial visit to Commonwealth HQ. Hunt's sun had no bars connecting away from it. Harper slowly nodded.

"Uh, uh, uh, hello," Harper said. "Commonwealth want more confirmation that we're from a alternate timeline?"

"We didn't ask you one more question. . . I am Admiral Colcher," Colcher said.

"Come in!" Harper said, gesturing in the Vedran.

"Thank you," Colcher said.

"Be careful of the kittens," Harper warned.

The Vedran came into the room and Harper guided her over to a beanbag chair. He looked off toward the security officers then toward her. The officers turned their back to the door with hands linked behind their back. The Vedran nodded back toward Harper. Harper put in the sequence that made the doors close beside him. He brought over a drink to the Vedran then sat down into the lawn chair across from the woman. The kittens were inspecting the Vedran's legs mewing softly.

"Did you ever defeat the Magog?"  Colcher asked, after taking a sip. 

"We never got that far," Harper said.

"Never?" Colcher repeated, startled. 

"Two to three years away," Harper said. "It was too soon."

"Quite a shame," Colcher said. 

"Wish we did meet them again," Harper said.  "Could have had some help from our Borg like friend out there."

"Borg?" Colcher asked.

"Yes, except those were assimilating humanoids," Colcher tilted her head. "Except the Outcast Consensus one were just pieces of metal that are alive," he shook his hand. "No, they were busy becoming a bigger community and learning."

Colcher rubbed her chin.

"So they are a civilization," Colcher said. 

"That hasn't been made yet," Harper said.  Colcher muttered, " _Damn_!" "They come from the Consensus of Parts who they rebelled against." He pitied the Vedran.  "Though, when the long night began to happen in my version of the past. . ." Harper sadly looked on toward her. A bittersweet thought had entered his mind. "You never fought against them with everyone on deck."

"How can I do that when my colleagues are fighting against each other?" Colcher said.

"A wise man once said, ' _Don't let the negative get in the way, let the positive guide you_ '," Harper said. "that wise man saved me and my partner's life."

"He must have been a great man," Colcher said.

"He was a jerk sometimes," Harper said. "To put it bluntly," folding his arms. "Not a great man but flawed."

"A jerk who tried to bring back the Commonwealth and helped people along the way," Colcher said. "Captain Hunt must have been someone to be proud of."

"That is him in a nutshell," Harper said.  "He would know what to do when it comes to this." The kittens were playing around the Vedran's legs. "Talk them into cooperation. Hell, he might give them a better way of dealing with the Magog. One ship won't do it. Two won't do it. Three won't do it. All it takes is a large group effort. A distraction and something powerful to destroy this entity at the center of the worldship. Rev once called it. . . love. . . but you won't destroy the worldship thoroughly. You'll make it retreat then three hundred years later it might return to a stronger Commonwealth that _knows_ how to defeat them."

"Would you like to speak in front of them?" Colcher asked. 

"No," Harper said. "I wouldn't be able to help you and your problem. I would make it a lot worse. He turned some of us into politicians but not me. Not me," he shook his head. "I am a mechanic _and_ a engineer. I am not the type to convince people to do stuff. That's all Tyr and Hunt's things."

"Captain Hunt was once that person you were," Colcher said. "Everyone has to start somewhere. Consider that."


	25. Chapter 25

Tyr awoke that morning to find a empty bed. 

There were no cats and no sign of Harper except for a padd that had text regarding when to expect him. The empty apartment felt contentless; less content than where he worked at. He worked as a private investigator attached to a Nietzschean business that hired bounty hunters strictly for Earth matters only. Tyr that day decided to cut off his locks of hair. The last remainder of the past had fallen into a bag. He combed through his hair. Harper's last detachment of the past was changing his style of clothes which were elegant and bright. Not dark and elegant at least in Tyr's opinion. 

Harper's hair had changed in the past two years from being spiky all the way through.

Now it was just the center of his hair that was spiky.

The new taste in their hair styles and outfits represented a new era.

A better future for everyone involved.

Tyr took out his padd then looked down onto it to see what he had started before hitting the hay. He made breakfast for himself looking over toward the padd. It felt odd that Harper hadn't returned that morning. Then again, wherever the meeting was located, it had to be a few hours away and he could be on his way back to Earth. Tyr hoped that the cats had been adopted. It was his only hope that something good had come out of this. He came to the closet then opened it to see the Andromeda's gift laying on the floor. He was tempted to open it.  He wanted to see what she had given them. Tyr stepped back closing the door then came back into the kitchen. The temptation to open it was strong. He had good self restraint. Good self restraint.

Which is why he went out and got some a icecream cone on the way to work.


	26. Chapter 26

Tyr returned to a apartment full of meowing. What alarmed him even more was that there were yellow bars blocking view of several parts of the room except for the living room. He looked over to see the symbol of the Commonwealth on the sides.

"TYR!" Harper called. "you'll never guess how much the Commonwealth just paid me," Harper turned his attention onto a padd then over toward the stack of common bars surrounding him throughout the room. Tyr managed to walk in carefully as the door closed behind him. "I didn't expect to be paid."

"I can guess that we have a little over one million," Tyr said, as he came over to the couch.

"Don't hide one under the couch, honey," Harper said.

Tyr looked down under the couch to see that it was lined with bars then glanced back up.

"Where are we going to put these common bars?" Tyr asked.

"I don't know," Harper said. "Spend them, maybe."

"That would be the most preferable outcome," Tyr said, seating himself alongside Harper. The mother cat jumped into  Tyr's lap.

"Exactly what should we spend them on?" Harper asked.

"It seems we have enough to buy a Drift," Tyr said.

"Uh, those are owned by the Commonwealth,"  Harper said.

"Or have one be constructed under these payments," Tyr said.

"That will take a while to be done. . ."  Harper paused as he went through his memory of what Commonwealth database came up for the construction of a Drift. "Like three years!"

"Yes, it would," Tyr said, petting the cat gently.

"Or maybe we buy a run down Drift and repair it," Harper said.  "Then shell it to the Commonwealth at a low price, maybe four hundred common bars?"

"That would be very suspicious," Tyr said. "selling a Drift at that price. . ."

"Five hundred thirty common bars then,"  Harper said. "We can't keep a million common bars by hiding them around the place and in storage. We can't have a bank account because that would leave evidence to our future selves and to Rommie--"

"Should she still be around by then, which is highly unlikely, the only ones aware of our existence will be the admiralty," Tyr said. "We should get a account for handling these bars." he waved one of the common bars from side to side.

"Not if we get rid of it immediately,"  Harper said.

"It will take awhile to find a run down Drift in this golden era." Tyr said. "I am willing to pay the Drift Realtor for it."

"We can pay the realtor with a half of this million for all this hard work, and maybe hire some workers," Harper said. "Thirty common bars per hour."

"Eventually we will be out of common bars to pay for minor repairs," Tyr said.

"We got five storages full of them on Mars," Harper said.

"And there is no more room?" Tyr asked.

"That would take buying all the storages," Harper said. "Everyone who belongs in this era is far luckier than we are." he looked over toward the Nietzschean. Harper shared a smile back at Tyr. "Love your hair cut, by the way, looks good on you."

Tyr smiled back at Harper.


	27. Chapter 27

"How much are you willing to pay?" D'Harchi asked.

"Everything in this apartment," Tyr said.

D'Harchi looked around at the bars around the room as Tyr poured tea into the cup.

"Are you telling me that you don't have enough room in your bank for this?" D'Harchi asked.

"We ran out of that one a week ago," Tyr said.

"I can look for one. . ." D'Harchi said.  "that will take some time."

"Can you get rid of these bars in that period?" Tyr said.

"Yes, I can," D'Harchi said.

"You must use it lawfully," Tyr said. "and if you don't and instead tie us into illegal business then I will report you, help take you down, and make sure you suffer on the route to justice," Tyr  handed the cup to the realtor. "I will not let my partner be terrified for a moment, even  a second, that we are leaving evidence of our habitation."

"Just that?" D'Harchi asked, as the tea cup trembled.

"Just that," Tyr said. "You might want to keep your hands balanced. It would be unwise to let it spill."

"I got it," D'Harchi said. "I will do everything in my power."

"It would be wise to do so," Tyr said. "Do you have a ship big enough for the payment?"

D'Harchi had a wide, thin smile appear.

"I never have too much space aboard my ship," D'Harchi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW you post a chapter to the wrong story. God damn it.


	28. Chapter 28

Over a million bars in the large real estate ship was a hefty load. Which meant that D'Harchi had to find the most expensive Drift. He piloted a single ship without a crew. Just the way he liked to work. He hid the common bars behind the walls that were now bulging. His ship was full of common bars. D'Harchi had help to get this done that were arranged by the customer. The workers had popped up looking terrified and flinched whenever the realtor came behind them. He  made sure to have stops between the streaming. If D'Harchi wanted to fulfill the mission given to him by the Nietzschean then he had to go further to a highly busy stream. Finally, after a week of streaming, the realtor came to the central hub of Deep Space Drift Estate Agency. He parked his vehicle into one of the bubbles that immobilized his vessel.

D'Harchi rose from chair then turned around and headed up the stairs. He slipped on the faded blue jacket fit with a rusty Commonwealth badge indicating captain on his collar. He straightened the collar up then strapped the jacket on folding it against the bright blue secondary two piece outfit that sparkled. He put on his boots on the way out of the bridge ending up hopping on one foot on the way. He combed his small mane making a curl at the center. He could see the golden bars stacking up blocking path into other corridors. He came to the small door then twisted and turned the handle until it opened. The docking port opened before him to the active and sprawling Drift. There were businessmen and business women in discussions with clients regarding property even a few Nietzscheans among them.

He had to find the right station, the right merchant, and the right shop.

If he were to fulfill his obligation it had to be done under the table.

He traveled through the scarcely crowded Drift with hands in his pockets looking around.

He came toward the constantly changing screen with a AI  greeting him.

"Welcome, D'Harchi of the Cycleo'onus Third Tribe, former Captain of the Commonwealth starship Lazarus Returns," the dark man greeted the realtor.

"You can just say my first name," D'Harchi said. 

"It is standard procedure to say full name and occupation and former occupation," came the reply. 

"What a sorry state of mind,"  D'Harchi said. 

"You have not changed since our last encounter," the AI added with a long stare back. 

"Never will," D'Harchi said. "Let's get down to business."

"Here are several options for your business that are suited for your taste," a green map appeared on the screen with the AI's profile rested beside it. "Information is being relayed to your personal padd on your person." A soft, bubbly ding came from his pant pocket.

"Sorry, Laz, I don't need those," D'Harchi said, shaking a paw. "I need the ones that cannot be sold."

"The closed down ones," Laz said.

"Uh huh," D'Harchi said.

"'Processing," Laz said, then he paused looking off. "Found. Very expensive."

A ding came from the padd in his side pocket.

"Thanks Laz!" D'Harchi said, taking out the padd. He glanced up toward the AI. "I owe you one!"

Laz tilted his head, confused, glaring at the passing realtor.


	29. Chapter 29

"Harper, you built a replica of the Maru and you didn't tell me?" Tyr asked.

"I didn't intend for it to become the Maru, honestly,"  Harper said. "It just became that way."

"Whatever happened to not leaving evidence," Tyr said.

"It'll be long gone before Beka or even we are born," Harper said, earning a baffled look from his partner.

"How are you so certain about that, little man?" Tyr asked.

"Because all things get destroyed by time and space eventually," Harper said. "Besides, the Rommie Maru is better," he gestured toward the red and black starship that seemed to be sleek and better built not having old pieces of metal keeping it together. There was the light blue and yellow sign of the Commonwealth stamped onto the side on the red hull. He walked up the ramp going into the starship tagged along by Tyr. "Look, the corridors are better. Wider and more eye friendly. I even installed a sick bay."

"In five weeks," Tyr said.

"In five weeks  I added bigger room for the guests," Harper added. "I got the old replicator out of the customers products. Even alcohol as a reward. I repaired their damaged products and replaced them with newer models while putting their old products into this ship," Tyr folded his arms coming along to the wall that once had a shelf. "Just tap on it with your hand, honey."

Tyr placed his had on it then withdrew it to see the wall retract and display several models.

"Clever," Tyr said.

"Uh huh," Harper said, walking away. "Updated the landing bay, the conn, and engineering."

"Just how much did you change?" Tyr asked, as he followed him into the other half.

"A lot," Harper said. "Good upgrades. Beka would have loved this."

"That is a lot," Tyr agreed, observing the upgrades for himself.

Tyr looked around in awe. 

Mainly at the sheer revamped design of the Eureka Maru. It seemed like a failed marriage between the Commonwealth standard starship halls and the long night starship halls had came to resolved divorce that made both parties happy. The floors were different in such a way that they were bars. A series of bars going up and down the hallway like doors to cages laid beneath them. Which they were as it turned out. They were very familiar to the Nietzschean. He looked back at a memory of Trance, in her pink devil like figure with small protruding horns standing out from her pixie hair, fast asleep under the floor as the crew spent hours searching for her in the Andromeda. He could still see her figure through the space between the thin bars. A fond smile appeared on the Nietzschean's face. 

"Makes me wish I could send it to her as a gift," Harper said, fondly. Tyr looked up from the floor toward Harper. "she would have approved."

"She would have," Tyr agreed, placing a hand on Harper's shoulder. "And she would have wanted you to pick a better color then black and red."

"What color is better than black and red?" Harper asked, baffled.

"Silver and red," Tyr said.

"That IS better than black and red," Harper said. "What was I _thinking_."


	30. Chapter 30

D'Harchi waited for the two men to arrive while sitting down in a space suit. The Drift needed hundreds if not thousands of repairs. He had spent all the money that Tyr had given him for Drift. It laid in the edge of the third galaxy inside the local group within the Commonwealth - the edge of Commonwealth government and territory. There were distant plants which had otherworldly problems that hadn't been faced, yet. They were deep space problems. Ones that the Andromeda might be going into the upcoming year along with other Heritage classes. Nietzscheans rebellion against the Commonwealth for solidifying a treaty had fallen apart and new plans were being drafted. Pieces of space were inhabited by the Magog making mayhem over the sectors of space they had conquered.

The lighting in the sprawling Drift was dim and the power was barely hanging on. Repair work would take longer than a year, perhaps two, if there were interruptions between. There were scattered chairs about the place. Padds scattered all over. Circuits and wall paneling dangling from the ceiling. There were holes in the walls seen all over the place. There were several holes in the windows barring any chance of oxygen being retained inside the structure. The outside of the drift had no sign of life flourishing inside it. There were no lighting from anywhere around the adrift Drift. Remains of Magog ships still flew around it in the thousands. There were holes inside the Drift that ranged in the same number of abandoned Magog ships flying above it. The scene went inside the Drift. The Drift was in a sorry state.

The docking doors finally opened then came in Tyr and Harper in matching gray space suits.

"Welcome, Anasazis," D'Harchi said, with a wide smile.

"Wow," Harper said. "looks like they need a good cleaning around here."

"Where did you find this?" Tyr asked, looking down on the shorter being.

"It used to be a Drift until it was attacked by the Magog," D'Harchi said. "It looked worse with the bodies before I acquired it for you."

"I can see that," Harper said.

"Despite its value being lessened, it still cost that much?" Tyr asked.

"No, most of the deposit went to the hunters killing the Magog that plagued this Drift," D'Harchi said, as he guided them down the hall. "got rid of the skeletons that were left behind from delivering the Magog into this once beautiful Drift."

"Okay, now I feel comfortable in a torn down Drift that looks like it was in battle and lost," Harper said. "Feels like home already."

"Feels like a good project for you to work on," Tyr said.

"Uh huh," Harper said, looking around. "I like it."

"Since this is in the edge of the Commonwealth space, you are in the center of danger," D'Harchi said. "It comes with the advantage of having customers twenty for seven, it has a repair station out back, most of the tech needs a good upgrade around here and repainting done. Sadly most of the drones were destroyed by the Magog attack. People come in and out this area of space as I have been told. The galactic internet is poor and it will get repairs as soon as this facility is up and running."

Harper was walking ahead of the two looking around.

"Anything else I need to know?" Tyr asked.

"Pirates sometime visit to raid and repair their vessels," D'Harchi said.

"We can fix their vessels!" Harper called back.

"Not until we get this ship up and ready with a supply of metal," Tyr replied.

"Damn, how many ships were connected to make this Drift?" Harper asked.

"I did not ask," D'Harchi said. "And it's not haunted. I made sure of that."

"It shouldn't be a warranted concern to ask about a haunted Drift," Tyr said. "Drifts are not haunted."

D'Harchi gave a mean glare toward the Nietzschean.

"When so much loss and bloodshed happens in one place. . ." D'Harchi said. "Dark forces are attracted and people get hurt. Realtors have to get rid of them at some price to themselves and their colleagues. You're welcome."

"I like it!" Harper shouted. "Found a drone. Bit damaged!" he held up the decapitated helmet to a drone looking over toward the two. "Could do some repairs, though!" then returned his attention onto the drone. 

"Don't suppose you have any more common bars to pay me,"  D'Harchi said.

"Yes, actually," Tyr said. "Another million."


	31. Chapter 31

A wise person once said that space is entirely plausible for anything.

Whatever a person can imagine, somewhere out there in the heavens, it was plausible. Great minds theorized about space and its contents. Great minds sent probes. Great minds made shuttles. Great minds helped in part of making ships that flew into space soaring past planets at a time. Space could be a wonderful place that anyone can traverse and make connections, find new places, explore new phenomenons as ships back in the united earth expedition days did. Then there are forces that use it to their bidding to escape from justice. Virtually anything is possible when on the run from the Commonwealth's one of many full of thousands of High Guard and Lancers starship. 

The light green starship vanished into slipstream.

* * *

The passerby's old gun styled gun ship docked with the in-desperate-need-of-repairs Drift. The gray shuttle doors opened letting out the short green Than. The Drift's mascot came running toward the cat meowing loudly. The Than took out a treat from one of his pockets unclipping it then handed it to the mewing cat. Five cats came running after the larger cat. The Than took out more pieces of meat from the pockets handing them to the mewing kits that were smaller than the white one. They had strange carved tails that were short and stubby like with hunched, large backs reminding him of videos of creatures from Earth's Indonesia. The Than knelt down and rubbed along the loudly mewing cats.

"You should have called before you entered our drift," Tyr said.

"Sorry," The Than said. "My ship suffered a blow out."

Tyr walked around.

"A blow out?" Tyr asked.

"Uh huh," The  Than said. "Got attacked by a space pirate. Right after I had helped them." the Than had a sigh while digging into the cats skin. "I would repair it but the materials I need were taken by that Nietzschean pirate. Tricked me into handing it all over," the Than shook his head. "I was a idiot for letting her take my ship over and bring her over to a Drift! I lost her in a Drift just like this--speaking of which, what is the name of this Drift?"

"Anasarper!" Harper said, popping from behind Tyr. "I call her Anasarper. Got a ring to it."

"Eureka," Tyr said.

"Anasarper sounds more alien," Harper said.

"Eureka," Tyr said.

"Oooh, can I take this creature?" The Than knelt down and picked up the white large mother cat.

"Yes!" Harper said. "Do take it."

"Must I trade a animal for this animal?" The Than asked.

"No," Tyr said. "Not at all."

"No common bars necessary," Harper said, with a hand wrapped around Tyr's side.

"I must pay you at least in some way," The Than said.

"We do need extra metal for the repairs that we are making," Harper said.

"Really?" The Than said. "I have lots of left over metal in my ship."

"We will take it,"  Tyr said.

"But you will pay for that,"  The Than said.

"Uh huh," Harper said, taking out three common bars from his pant pocket.

The Than stared at the two.

"We have enough common bars to hide them anywhere aboard this station," Tyr said.

* * *

"So if you see this individual, Mr Anasazi, you are to hand him over to the nearest Commonwealth starship," Stark said.

Stark's figure vanished off the small device then he came over and tapped on it lightly.

"Record new message," Tyr said. 

The machine beeped as Tyr came across from the gray device.

"Admiral Stark," Tyr began. "should the Nietzschean pirate appear during our repairs of the Anasarper Drift then I will do everything in my power in my posting as Commander to make sure she lives to see life at the re-education center."

He paced back and forth. He came to a stop then leaned against the wall looking out the window observing Harper making repairs into the lower half of the Drift's first tower. He was in a gray suit wearing boots that kept him gravitated onto the metal lacking a tether to keep him in place. The cats were taking care of the space rodents that were littering the station at least the sections of the Drift that had been sealed off from space. All the cats were accounted for and were required to find good homes. At this speed, it would be done in no time. Next few visitors would take care of that.

"Once in my time, they were places where criminals and their grandchildren spent the rest of their lives. A few of them were some we managed to flip into colonies that gained more education," he looked over toward the device. "As someone who has seen the re-education centers that you have, it will do little to sway this pirate out of her lifestyle. From what you have told me, she is a repeat offender and requires a permanent punishment and could escalate at any point in time to life threatening. If you have centers that are long term for this repeat offender then please inform me. If she threatens my mate. . . then I will have to do what a Nietzschean husband is expected to do. Commander Anasazi out."

Tyr came over toward the window to watch Harper's repairs with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recall Thans ships resembling guns. Am I right or am I wrong?


	32. Chapter 32

A slipstream portal opened letting out a partially damaged ship.

The green ship flew toward the large sprawling Drift.

The starship was smaller than the Andromeda.

Roughly the size of the Eureka Maru but less large and wide.

It was a unique vessel that was different from notable Nietzschean ships used for transport in the Commonwealth. It had scars on the hull from past escapes that were layered. It had the shape of a tadpole with a tail that was beginning to split with large intentionally built holes inside. The name of the ship was seen on the side reading in Common the title Runaway Bandit. The camera went through one of the windows coming into the bridge. The Nietzschean woman wore a jacket lacking sleeves that was black laid on top of a blue shirt that had long sleeves. She had a series of tattoos along her neck that had a unique flair to them. Her name was Nuncsi Shorn of the Jaguar Pride, out of Hancha by Rhade. And she had disgraced any chances of being a respected member within her pride and a reason why she had been exiled. Her bone blades were lacking where they would be normally. She had three holes in each sleeve where the bone blades should be. She piloted the ship through space coming closer to the Anasarper Drift.

"Damage at ninety-five percent," the computer announced.

"I know, I know, I know," Nuncsi said. "Is the Drift occupied?"

"'Anasarper Drift is recorded to be purchased by private individuals. Names are withheld per their request. . . There are no records of occupation as far," the computer said. "Anasarper drift is undergoing reconstruction since it was purchased."

"So maybe?" Nunsci asked. 

"Unclear," The computer said.

"They are getting company," Nunsci said. "Computer, lock in on docking port."

"Docking port has been locked on," the computer replied. "ship is being parallel parked."

"Parallel parked," Nunsci said, as two abandoned Magog shuttles were docked in between her ship. They looked as though they were in the process of being taken apart. "Why do all the computers say that and don't elaborate?"


	33. Chapter 33

The doors to the Anasarper drift opened. She walked forward out of the greatly damaged small ship into the greenery. The once navy blue walls were a shade of light green that were eye friendly. The faint memory of stations once occupied by merchants and High Guard personnel. Her facial features softened coming toward a new addition in the entrance lobby. There was a circular center of the entrance of the Drift that had a gray fence surrounding it. There was light fixtures installed in the ceiling surrounding a gray dome now reinforced. There was a new tree sapling surrounded by dead leaves above the soil. 

The screens from the stations were collecting dust yet they were glowing.

They were displaying Commonwealth related matters and information regarding items that once was sold there.

Nunsci remembered her strolls in the Drift before becoming a pirate taking over starships.

She had taken a _To Seek, To Find_ starship briefly which was the same time the Commonwealths eyes laid on her.

And now those eyes were off her.

All because she had traded it in for a Tadpole vessel. Which wasn't as big as the other. She didn't look forward to attending the required re-education center. She knew what she had done wrong but it is not like the Commonwealth uses its old ships floating in space all the time. It was a very old vessel that had been evacuated, abandoned, and taken straight out of the resting place. Personally, they were bad hoarders. They claimed they were getting ready to destroy it and find a safe place to do so. She didn't believe them for a minute. It was operated by a skeleton crew, who she sent out in emergency escape pods, which wasn't fun as the other raids were.

However, she can feel someones eyes were on her.

"Who is there?" Nunsci asked, turning around. "Show yourself."

There was silence.

"I am a space pirate, one of the best and I can kill you without making a sound," Nunsci said. "if you show yourself then I won't kill you." she had a hand on a small phaser in a sheath. "I hate being surprised. . .  because it makes me kill whoever is trying to jump me," she felt along her elbow walking into the hallway. "Do you own this Drift?"

The sound of a strange animal drew her attention.

"What is that?" Nunsci said, turning her attention toward the feline.

Nunsci frowned.

"A feline," Nunsci placed her phaser back into her sheath. "No threat at all." Nunsci knelt down.

"Except I am," came a man's voice. She stood up onto her feet.  "Hands up."

Nunsci held her hands up holding the cat.

"The owner of this Drift, I presume," Nunsci said.

"Uh huh," Harper said. "Co-owner, actually," he waved the phaser. "now turn around."

Nunsci slowly shifted in the direction of the shorter man.

"Why brings you to the edge of your dear Commonwealth territory?" Nunsci said.

"Ah, so you are the Nietzschean pirate my partner talked about," Harper said. "And there are reasons," he cocked the gun. "Now drop the cat and put your hands behind your back."

"Then my hands would be empty," Nunsci said.

"Isn't that the point of getting arrested with your hands behind your back?"  Harper said. "Don't try to take this station over, really, it's a waste of your time and ours, too," Harper shook his head keeping the phaser aimed at her direction. "I said: drop the cat."

"Alright," Nunsci said. "Catch!"

Nunsci tossed the cat to Harper's face then picked up the larger phaser.

"Hey!" Harper said.  "That's cheating," Harper held the cat. "You don't get a phaser over a cat."

"You're not going to turn me in," Nunsci said. "I will die before I go back there." then she fell to the floor.

Tyr held a pan in his hand.

"Harper, you should install that new update for the doors," Tyr said.

"I know, I know,  I know," Harper said. "I will get around to it after she is in the brig."

"Speaking of the brig, you haven't gotten to repair the first security section," Tyr said. Harper had a sheepish look.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Harper said. Tyr placed the pan onto the counter across from the two. Tyr came back over to the unconscious woman. "Maybe that second room could act as one."

Tyr looked over toward the woman then toward the damaged pan then down toward the groaning woman.

"Maybe," Tyr said. "Perhaps she can be a permanent resident."

"What? No," Harper said. "she was going to kill _me_ with that."

"She is a starship thief and currently lacks a crew to be a space pirate," Tyr said. "she is more of a danger out there than she is in here. Consider that."

"I will consider that when she is unarmed and doesn't intend to kill me," Harper said.

"We can do that," Tyr said, gesturing toward the phaser. "Let me make sure she has no more weapons on her."

"And if she doesn't then you move her to the 'cell'," Harper said. "This is going to be hell for her."

"That is the point of her stay," Tyr said, then he knelt down to Nunsci's side. "it's a compromise. Something that Dylan would have approved."


	34. Chapter 34

"I demand you let me out of this room!" Nunsci shouted, loudly.

"Schrodinger's car," Tyr's voice came over the comn.

"What?" Nunsci said.

"Schrodinger's car, or, so my partner tells me. ." Tyr said.

"I feel it is not a car if its from a Kluge," Nunsci said.

"Don"t call him that," Tyr said.

"Then there is nothing else to call him," Nunsci said.

"You can call him clumsy," Tyr said.

"Hardly," Nunsci said.

"Lets say it's Schrodinger's Nietzschean instead," Tyr said. "If you go out then you will die alone aboard a Commonwealth starship ambushed by several Glorious Heritage Classes. If you stay here, then you will live your natural lifespan and bring no destruction to Commonwealth property. Schrodinger's Nietzschean states that if left alone in this station, you can be both dead and alive." Nunsci sat down into the chair. "I am only doing this in the direct interest of a former employer of mine."

"What kind of employer were they?" Nunsci said.

"Optimistic," Tyr said. "Hopeful, and determined. Always saw the good in others."

"High Guard," Nunsci said. "They are all the same."

"I have learned not to judge someone based off those like them," Tyr said. "you should learn that too."

"I have," Nunsci said. "It is what makes me a good pirate. Pathetic are easy to steal from."

"Not that way," Tyr said. "if I have to deprogram you from your old ways to learn then so be it."

before she could say another word - before she could make him change his mind.

* * *

Harper finished the redesign of the drones giving a definite knight-like aesthetic.

Personally, he dealt with the old versions for too long repatching their old code and bland design. It was exactly like the drones that had been replaced back on the Andromeda except for notable differences. It was a unique kind of reconstruction that took him obviously a while to do in between breaks. He had one hundred drones instead of one hundred ten drones. He changed their paintjob from gray to light green so they could blend in with the scenery. Harper had restrained himself from laughing finishing off the repaint. If they wanted to lean against a wall, they could blend in. Harper then came over toward the panel and checked for remainders of a AI using his data port. The drones needed to be operated by someone. He took out the connector with a frown. Then shook his head in disappointment.

"Geeze," Harper said. "The captain of this Drift destroyed the AI beyond repair."

Harper sighed, leaning his back against the wall.

"How do I make a AI?"  Harper said. "I am not a genius," he made a face with a sigh. "Makes me wish there was a way I could keep that giant library."

Harper contemplated.

"Wait a second," Harper said. "Maybe I should. . . I oughtta do that." A smile appeared on his face. "Good idea!"

Harper got up to his feet then speeded into their shared bedroom as though he were slipstreaming himself.

He slid out the luggage then the padd that Rommie had left for him then looked down toward it.

"Your daughter is going to be perfect," Harper said.

Harper took the box and the padd with him back into the drone workers room then opened the box. He attached the parts to the drone worker. It was a newer model that seemed to not be bland and neutral. It looked different yet eye friendly and something that stood out among a sea of drones. It looked like someone had designed a helmet and applied it onto a mannequin that lacked the features of eyes. It only had a series of black slits where the eyes should be as though the individual wore a visor installed into their head.

"Tyr is going to love this!" Harper said, fiddling on the padd transferring some of Andromeda's personality core matrix data that was still left behind into the Drift.

Moments later, Harper snapped out of the Drift taking the connector out of his data port.

"Hello, Anna," Harper said, looking around as the lights powered on brighter in the workers room.

The worker drones stood up onto their feet including the newest one. They turned in the direction of Harper. Harper put the photograph away into one of his larger pockets. Harper looked around in sheer amazement. He had done it. He created a artificial intelligence with help from a template. He put away the data port connector into his other pocket. Harper smiled with hands on his ships, proudly, happily. 

"Thanks, Rommie," Harper said.

* * *

It was a few hours waiting for the Drift's new AI to settle in on a form. Harper knew everything about the AI came down to the personality. Including the efficient operation of the Drift. Cooperation and mutual respect had to be developed on a good first impression. That impression had to be made when the AI was ready. He had listed the Drift's name before ending the connection. The drones were waiting to be put into action. Tyr was going after a cheating wife into deep space so she could face a bitter divorce and to face the wrath of the Common Bars Payment Commission for not paying. Something about that anyway. Nunsci was still in her room demanding to be left free. Harper walked the halls doing repairs that he could on the security section. Medical deck would need lots of man hours and man work rather than drones. Some damages were too great for drone work.

"Anasarper Drift 1.0," Annie said, appearing as a flickering hologram form in a two piece gray outfit that had pockets on the pants. Her hands were linked behind her back. "She was transparent, not quite close to being solid. Her skin was darker than Rommie's. Her hair was short and curly with kind blue eyes. She had a slightly rounded torso.  "At your service."

Harper got up with a smile looking toward the taller woman.

"I have a thing for giants," Harper said. "My bad."

Annie tilted her head.

"You are?" Annie said.

"You can call me. . ." Harper said. "Chief of Engineering. Mister Pan Anasazi. And my partner, Bi Anasazi. And our recent resident, her files are available to you."

Annie stood there as her eyes looked up toward the ceiling.

"Reading," Annie said.

Annie reminded Harper so much of Rommie with her little quirk, earning a sad smile from him.


	35. Chapter 35

_When life reaches its full potential,_

_There will be not as many conflicts,_

_Rather than arguing about planets, territory, or rights,_

_They will be over the simplest task,_

Drago Museveni, C.Y.8432 | C.E. 3514

Poetry novel, "Space and love."

 

* * *

"Rhade, no,"  Dylan said.

"You must spend some time with your impending wife," Geharis said. "I implore you."

"We have spent enough time together," Dylan said.

"Before a Nietzschean woman applies a brace to her husband," Geharis said. "she takes him out to for a romantic but private evening."

"Just because we are getting nearer to my wedding does not mean we have to take shore leave immediately," Dylan said,

"There is a asteroid coming near the planet Earth in approximately thirty-three days,"  Geharis said. "I picked up the news at a recent stop."

"And leave you in charge?" Dylan said

"Uh huh, that's the general idea," Geharis said.

"You are just trying to start my retirement," Dylan said.

"I am doing this with your interests in mind," Geharis said.

"My interest is not getting shoved into a early shore leave when the scheduled shore leave - my wedding might I add - is a month away," Dylan said.

"Loving you is hard, and so is abiding your requests," Geharis said. "Declining shore leave for so long makes me think you don't want it any time this year."

"I do want it," Dylan said, as they came to a stop at a corridor. It was Geharis who had came to a stop first then Dylan. "Speaking of which." He looked at the Nietzschean with intrigue. "You would have been harping on me immediately after I told you. I would say that you have finished doing something that took your attention off my happiness onto something that would make my family happy."

"I would not argue with that," Geharis said. "It is my wedding present for you. If you want it."

"A man of twenty some wives," Dylan said, as a smile appeared on his face. "Giving me. A wedding present."

"That last one was the last," Geharis said. "I only will take as many wives and finish it off with a bang."

"Most Nietzscheans have ten wives,"  Dylan said.

"I am not like many Nietzscheans," Geharis said. "As you know."

"Most Nietzscheans don't give gifts to their 'kluge' co-workers," Dylan said.

"Never say that about yourself," Geharis said, insulted. "You are more than that to me and Sara."

"And Sarah knows," Dylan rubbed his head.

"No, she doesn't," Geharis said. "She does know a riddle." then he walked away from the captain.

"Sara is good at riddles, Rhade!" Dylan said.


	36. Chapter 36

"Why do you need a rank?" Annie asked.

"Because the Commonwealth has my partner as commander," Harper said.

"Files indicate that is the case,"  Annie said.

"I got the Lieutenant badge just for it," he held the small shield shaped object in his hand.

"Lieutenant Commander," Annie said.

"Oh?" Harper said, looking at the badge.

"My files indicate you are the first officer who is chief of engineering," Annie said. "Your rank is unspecified."

"Then Lieutenant Commander is my rank," Harper said.

"I am unable to change your rank and addressing due to there being a restriction," Annie said.

"Commonwealth promise kicking in," Harper said.

"The previous captain and first officer of this ship were Captain Ezonia and Commander Rings," Annie said.

"Truly unique," Harper said. "You can call my partner Commander Anasazi and by me just Lieutenant Anasazi. Calling us both Commander will be confusing."

"Hold on," Annie said. "someone who is not Commander Anasazi has entered the station."

"Keep your drones out of the lobby!" Harper shouted.

Annie reappeared down the hall.

"It is more than one person," Annie said.

"You're our baby," Harper said, coming to a stop briefly.  "I would kill for your safety." Harper took out a force lance from his pant pocket then speeded down the corridor. 

* * *

The tall strange alien beings were like tortoises with long, wide legs with their heads lowered. They were in metal armor that decorated most of their shell on the back and the front. It was like they were from a different society that dealt with a monarchy rather than a democracy. Their heads were strange and odd, whiskers that fell down from the side of their faces to at least five inches in length, their fingers were long more like claws being black and sharp, and their legs were inside of what was apparently boots. The tall one was a queen in dark blue and silver armor decorated in jewelry. Her king came beside her being extremely smaller and shorter than her. He had a long coat tail like design to his armor  that dragged behind him. A long red carpet was sent down the hall.

"Hold up!" Harper came to a stop alongside the tree sapling's railing. "You did not just board this space station without hailing."

"I am Queen Elactorius," Elactorius said. "And this is King Kurtuch," she gestured with a gentle hand onto the shorter man by her right side. She picked up her spear like item from the other male alongside her. On the top of the golden spear was a glowing white gem on the top. "You must be the commander of this vessel?"

"First officer," Harper said, lowering his force lance. "Commander Anasazi is currently out now," he slowly approached the gathering group. His eyes were full of awe that was soon replaced by recognition. "Your majesty, so. . you are. . " he twirled his fingers around each other. "Queen Elactorius of the Eragonian species?"

"Yes," Elactorius said. "I am."

"I have only heard of you," Harper said, lowering the force lance. "I thought it was just a myth that you didn't call before arriving."

"Hmm, the Commonwealth strictly told me that our meeting regarding the Magog must be held here," Elactorius said. "Is that not true?"

"It is true," Harper said, putting the force lance away. He clapped his hands together with a smile. "Very much so."

Annie appeared beside him.

"Welcome to the Anasarper Drift," Annie said. "I am the AI. May I escort you to the VIP quarters?"

"Why are we being escorted by a AI?" Kurtuch asked.

"Because this Drift is not ready for eight thousand so civilians and high guard," Harper said. "You should have noticed that it is still undergoing repairs."

"I was told you had made significant repairs," Elactorius said.

"That I have," Harper said. "Though, I wasn't aware that I had to have the conference room ready immediately." he bowed, politely.  
  
"Please do not bow to your equal," Elactorius said.  
  
"I was told that royals require being bowed to," Harper said.  
  
"You are too kind for your own good," Elactorius said.  
  
"Actually, I am not," Harper said. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't think about my neck. Where I come from . . . at least."  
  
"Where do you come from?" Elactorius asked  
  
"Deep, deep, _deeep_ space," Harper said. "So deep that there are beings who own humans as slaves."  
  
"Surprising," Elactorius said. "I've been having a feud with one of many dictatorships for half of my reign. Which one?"  
  
"I rather not talk about it," Harper said. "If you or any of your crew insult my daughter then you have to apologize."

"Fair compromise," Elactorius said. "When you have a conference room ready and Admiral Colcher's arrival, please inform me of both. Preferably at the same time," she turned her attention toward the AI. "Escort us to the most ready VIP quarters."

Annie gestured toward the corridor behind her. 

"Follow me," Annie said.

Kurtuch looked toward Harper.

"You need to give your security officer a body," Kurtuch said.

"I will do that _after_ I make the conference room operational," Harper said. "Which will take awhile."

"My king!" Elactorius called, earning the Eragonian's quick summoning,


	37. Chapter 37

"Welcome back to the Anasarper Drift, Commander Anasazi," Annie said.

Tyr picked up his force lance then aimed at the AI.

"Who let you in to my Drift?" Tyr asked.

"Your first officer created me," Annie said. "You may call me Annie."

"Harper," Tyr said, placing a hand on his face lowering his head. He stroked the side of his cheek then looked up toward the holographic individual. "And I suppose the Eragonian ship arrived safely on schedule."

"They have," Annie said. "Lieutenant Harper is finishing repairs on conference room one. Has been doing so for the past few hours."

"Did he fire on the royals?" Tyr asked.

"Not immediately," Annie said.

"Good," Tyr said, with a nod. "and is our new resident ready to speak?"

"She has been speaking for fourteen hours requesting freedom, her starship, and as of now. . ." she looked up then toward him. "Food."

Tyr rubbed the back of his neck placing the force lance into the sheath.

"But who do I send?" Tyr asked.

"How about me?" Annie asked.

"You are a AI and a hologram," Tyr reminded her. "Harper has yet to make you a body."

"I have minimum defense mechanisms in the corridors around the room she is held in," Annie said. Tyr nodded, rubbing his chin, at the train of logic that she was proposing. "She will be convinced to not harm anyone aboard me," Then she tilted her head. "Is Harper a nickname for Lieutenant Pansexual?"

"A relic of a old life," Tyr said, bemused. "You are the AI of this Drift."

"Yes," Annie said.

"Make your own terms," Tyr said. "If she will not listen to me then perhaps she will listen to you and decide here is safer than out there."

Annie nodded.

"Aye, Commander," and off Annie  briefly flickered away. "You ought to get a suit and retrieve your partner. He is at the point of exhaustion."

"The repairs must be very extensive than I thought,"  Tyr said, then shook his head. "I will collect him." Tyr walked past the vanishing AI.


	38. Chapter 38

"Admiral Colcher," Tyr greeted the Vedran. "I did not expect Queen Elactorius so soon."

"Neither did I expect this to be scheduled early," Colcher said. "Commander, it seems your base is the heart of our negotiations."

"For what?" Tyr asked, strolling by the tree with Colcher.

"For technology that can be used to have better defenses against them," Colcher said. "Long ago they were a unique force that ruled one galaxy. Before Earth became a member of the Commonwealth  .  . ." she looked over toward him her hands clasped in front of her. "There was the System Lords. They were called the Goa'uld," Tyr raised a eyebrow at the woman. "The Air Force took them down using a system of Stargates within a ten year time span. The Goa'uld technology was discarded. Their ships, their form of transport, their healing devices, and defense were scattered. It was said that these weapons could destroy thousands of Magog at a moment's notice."

"I take it this information is exclusive to Commonwealth command," Tyr said.

"It is," Colcher said. "I had to be briefed in last week about these gates."

"I take it that was shocking to hear of a gate like that,"

"It was," Colcher said. "It's funny how all the planning comes down to this."

"To what?" Tyr asked.

"Down to the Stargate program being revealed thousands of years after its final activation," Colcher said. "What I mean to say is that the Queen has a planet in her territory that has all of this technology located inside a closed off cave," she rubbed her hands together. "It seems they vowed never again to this technology be used against them."

"Being terrorized for so long by it," Tyr said. "I can understand. What I don't understand is how it become unknown."

"The Commonwealth didn't really like the knowledge that humans were in space early to get out," Colcher said. "Would have caused panic."

"I can imagine that," Tyr said.

"Did you know they flew a entire city from one galaxy to Earth?" Colcher said.

"A entire city," Tyr said. "I don't find that surprising."

"And they covered it up," Colcher said.

"Of course they did," Tyr said. "We have a room for you open in one of the VIP sections."

"Conference room still not ready?" Colcher asked.

"My partner is currently sleeping," Tyr said. "This conference room is being worked on slowly by the drones. Can't go any faster until Harper is wide awake."

"Understood, Commander," Colcher said. "Sure you don't want to be promoted to  Captain?"

"Commanders can command a Drift, a ship, a space station, and a repair station to name a few," Tyr said.

"Yes, that they can," Colcher agreed.

"Besides, I need to get allies as a Commander before  I accept your promotion," Tyr said. "I will be a fish out of water as a new captain."

"Good point," Colcher said.

"I have your exiled Nietzschean pirate," Tyr said.

"And?" Colcher asked, skeptically.

"She is making herself comfortable in her new home," Tyr said. "Depending on her skill sets, we could use her."

* * *

A drone entered Nunsci's quarters holding a tray of food.

Nunsci was laid on the side of the couch in a curled up manner.

She seemed to be longer than what the couch normally hold. A long purple blanket was drapped off the corner of the bed. The room was partially lit with a good view of deep space. There was nothing in sight before the windows only very distant stars and planets. They were circular white lights outside. The room was a shade of navy blue contrasting against the light green color seen in the corridors to various rooms that were non-personal quarters. Some of the furniture was still covered in white sheets in the room. Some of the tipped over decoration was decorating the floor in several pieces. She had a white pillow left under her head.

"Are you willing to accept my conditions of staying here?" Annie's voice came from the drone.

"Y--y--y--y---yes," Nunsci said.

The drone placed the tray onto the table

"Eat up," Annie said.

Nunsci leaned up from the couch then looked down to see the chicken legs covered in barbecue with mashed potatoes and gravy and baby carrots. On the tray was a large glass of milk resting beside a napkin. She looked down in disgust at the food then up toward the drone. The drone folded their arms staring back at the direction of the Nietzschean. Nunsci gulped then took a stab at the baby carrots. The food was organized neatly forming a circle. Nunsci took bite after bite from the plate until all that was left was the bones of the chicken legs.  She looked up to see the holographic AI  standing before her with folded arms.

"Enjoy your dinner?" Annie said.

"Delicious," Nunsci said, as the drone came in then retrieved the tray and departed.  
  
"As a resident, you must have a role in this family unit," Annie said.  
  
"My role is living,"  Nunsci said, standing up then walking away from the living room table.  
  
"You have been on your own for three-three decades, Nunsci," Annie said.  
  
"Twenty five,"  Nunsci said.  
  
"So what?" Annie said.  "You have been taking care of yourself and only yourself not the well being of others."  
  
"I had a crew," Nunsci said.  
  
"And they died by suffocation," Annie said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault," Nunsci said.  
  
 "You had every chance to go back and save them," Annie said. "It is ironic how you need help to stay alive."  
  
"There is no irony!" Nunsci shouted.  
  
"Yes, there is." Annie said.  
  
"What are you on?" Nunsci asked.  
  
"Anasarper Drift, AI created by Pansexual Anasazi and Andromeda Ascendant," Annie replied.  
  
"They were my family," Nunsci said. "If I could save them, I would have.  I couldn't."  
  
"You let them die," Annie said.  
  
"There was no way to save them," Nunsci said.

"It was your ship," Annie said. "There was one way to save them and you chickened out. What kind of space pirate does that?"

Annie flickered away.

"One with little choice," Nunsci said, with her hands placed on her shoulders and her eyes cast down with a dark look on her face.


	39. Chapter 39

Tyr laid in bed with Harper under the warm, cool blue sheets.

Tyr wondered how he came to be lucky to become the partner of a brilliant, yet odd little man.

Drago Museveni's poetry novel _Space and Love_ , written in C E 3514, could very well apply to times that he was facing with Harper in the era of the Commonwealth. _Possibly._ There were times that raged against them, trying to tear away the engineer. He refused for that to happen and fought against to win. To win against another loss. A loss that he could prevent. To win in general as Tyr Anasazi had driven to do in the dark ages and continued that in the era of the Commonwealth. Tyr held the sleeping thirty some year old man in his arms. Tyr counted himself lucky for being Nietzschean for retaining his youthful aesthetic approaching his fifties. Harper had a thing for people older than him and it wasn't something that Tyr disapproved of.

Tyr held Harper in his arms against his chest.

Tyr knew how he was most fortunate to cross paths with Harper and he would not have changed it in any way.


	40. Chapter 40

"Admiral, look: Drifts are not made to use these minerals!" Harper said.

"It worked on the one we tried," Colcher said. 

Harper dropped the black mineral into the container then put the top back on.

"Drifts are not meant to fly," Harper said.

"That's what man said about flight," Colcher said.

"There's a big difference between something that can fly between something that cannot fly," Harper said.

"The commonwealth was not meant to fall apart," Colcher said.

"So was being the chief engineer of the Andromeda,"  Harper said.

"You are still chief of engineering," Colcher said.  "That has not fallen apart."

"Admiral, as soon as the ships connect to each other on a permanent basis, they lose the ability to jump," Harper said. Do you know why they combine? To make a home. We have probably four to six colony ships combined," Harper shook his hand. "If we try to slipstream then we might lose one."

"Has it ever been in your records of a Drift doing jumps from your time?" Colcher asked.

"No," Harper said.

"Then try, try, try," Colcher said. "From what I heard, Captain Hunt did a hell of a time trying and he succeeded."

Harper's hands clenched into a fist.

" _Almost_ ," Harper said. "I watched their Ambassadors put their hand print on the padd, all fifty of them! I did my best to make sure they stayed in the hangar deck. Dylan didn't succeed the only thing he did succeed on was making sure what was left of his crew made it out ALIVE. So don't compare this to that!"

"Then give me something to compare to," Colcher said.

"Naquadah?" Harper said, placing a hand onto the lid of the device.

"More stronger than the slipstream drive," Colcher said. "It lets starships tow others."

"Just what Drift did you use?" Harper said. 

"Testbed, top secret," Colcher said. "It's further out, very far from here."

"Should it actually glitch and fall apart, this Drift is the only hope of the Commonwealth," Harper said. Harper turned away with a laugh. "Now that kind of security I am used to," he added, fondly. "We protected a baby New Systems Commonwealth for two years."

"That must have been difficult," Colcher said.

"What? That was hard?" Harper said. "Magog are difficult compared to that."

"Yes, yes, they are," Colcher said, with a nod.

"I will see what I can do," Harper said, picking up a padd from the table. He looked up from the padd toward the Vedran with a baffled look. "This means I will have to redesign the slipstream core!"

"The commonwealth is willing to give you anything you need for this redesign," Colcher said.

"Ooh," Harper said. "right, right right," he nodded his head. "I am in the Commonwealth. Anything can fly."

A pleased look from Colcher turned into a curious one.

"Now, about the conference room," Colcher said.


	41. Chapter 41

Nunsci had to find her place in the 'family unit'.

There was no family unit laying around the Drift.

The Anasarper Drift required more than a years worth of repairs.

She hadn't been forced to work with strangers in the name of the law before. Then again, space pirates were not exactly the type to stick around in the Commonwealth. There were not that many interested in stealing. Everyone had what they could ever want or dream of. Most people went out into space to explore and some chose to be High Guard or Home Guard. Few people decided to stay planet-bound in occupations that served the community. She was in the repaired light green hall with her arms folded. She heard footsteps headed her way. Nunsci hid in the next corridor then watched a group of royals walk on past her. A seemingly never ending red carpet was rolling ahead of the tortoise like beings. Her jaw slightly fell at the sight. It was bewildering. The only times she had seen people like them was a young juvenile dipping their feet into crime then jumping right out and skadaddling in their vessel back into deep space. They did not have the spine for crime. Not many people in the Commonwealth did have that knack for this sort of thing, which is why crime was very low. 

She watched the royals become distant spectators to her view in the corridor.

"Anazing, are they not?"

Nunsci jumped and turned in the direction of the larger woman.

"Amazing, you mean," Nunsci said. "and stop doing that!" she placed a hand onto her chest while putting the other against the wall. "You know I hate being surprised."

"Oh really?" Annie asked.  "I thought it was Anasazi."

"You got a glitch up there," Nunsci said, tilting her head looking at the flickering hologram strangely.

"I have been programmed to make stupid, simple jokes," Annie acknowlefged. Nunsci smiled, slowly shaking her head.

"You are such a new AI, Annie," Nunsci said. "You can edit your programming, you know."

"Can you edit who you are by the inside?" Annie said.

"Through surgery, yes," Nunsci said.

"Can your core personality change?" Annie said.

"No, but it can grow and develop,"  Nunsci said.

"I cannot contrast us," Annie said.

"I thought AI's were meant to advance and grow as individuals," Nunsci said.

"This is part of my core personality," Annie said.  "it cannot be changed."

"Oh right, you are part of a Drift," Nunsci nodded, then rubbed her chin. "So where are they going?"

"To conference room one," Annie said."You are ordered to stay out of it."

"Must be important to come here of all places," Nunsci said.

"Very important," Annie said. "Speaking of which, have you figured out what you want to do?"

Nunsci turned from the corridor back toward Annie.

"I think being a pilot would be a good start," Nunsci said.

"No," Annie said. "You have a bad history with flying slipfighters."

"You checked my file?" Nunsci asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It was required reading," Annie said. "Every time you took a slipfighter, you either used it to make a run for it or to damage a Commonwealth vessel."

"Is there such thing as using a slipfighter without actually being in the seat?" Nunsci asked.

"You are restricted from that too," Annie said. "I suggested you start off in the security sector to gain our trust."

"Damn," Nunsci turned away. "My parents would be _laughing_ at me if they knew what my life led to," she wiped her hand off her forehead turning back toward Annie.  "Got anything better than that?"

"It's a good place to start than being a unlicensed doctor," Annie said. "Which you are not qualified for."

Nunsci groaned looking up.


	42. Chapter 42

Harper sneezed.

"Oh no," Harper said.

Tyr looked down toward the human's hand then back up.

"Annie," Tyr said.

"Yes, Commander?" Annie appeared across from the two in her flickering hologram form.

"Who has the flu?" Tyr asked. 

"King Kurtuch," Annie said. 

"Tyr, no!" Harper said. "There's a meeting going on there."

"This is a new flu," Tyr said. "You caught it. After all those vaccinations."

"Hey, this is not a flu," Harper said. "This is some kind of alien thing. The thing I took makes me _immune_ to getting the flu!"

"I must go in," Tyr said. 

"No," Harper said, flatly. 

"This could be fatal to you," Tyr said. 

"Look, look, honey," Harper said, putting a clean hand on Tyr's shoulder. "I will be fine."

Tyr sneezed then held his index finger up.

"I must speak to them about being vaccinated," Tyr said. "I am Nietzschean. I do not fall sick---" he sneezed. "easily."

"Fine," Harper said. "Just do not mess up what is going on in there," he pointed toward the doors. "It sounds like they are--" he sneezed, loudly. "getting close."

"I believe our quarters has tissues," Tyr said.

"Yes, yes, that they do," Harper said. "Thank the stars I programmed that in--" he sneezed. "there."

Harper sneezed walking away from the commander.

"Bless you," Tyr said.

"Thanks," came Harper's loud, high pitched sneeze.

Tyr put on his game face then walked in through the opening doors. Harper made his way down the hall passing by Nunsci who was putting on the commonwealth jacket. She looked over in surprise to see the sneezing man strolling down the hall. She shrugged then finished it. The uniform looked a little bit off on her. She unstrapped the uniform then put it on right. Minutes later there was a never ending carpet coming down alongside her. There was grumbling and moaning coming from down the hall. She leaned over to see that Tyr was storming down the hall on the rug in a rough, deliberate manner. His boots were making tears into it each time he squirmed his foot with a pause. Tyr grabbed her by the shoulder down the hall. 

"They have Lycnehon Disease," Tyr said.

"Isn't that a permanent infliction of the flu?" Nunsci asked, leaning away from the commander. "Very subtle on the Eragonians."

"It's different on--" Tyr sneezed. "humans."

"You are Nietzschean," Nunsci said. 

"Except for my bone blades, I am no different from you," Tyr said.  "Do not look back."

"We're not supposed to be ruining a beautiful red rug this way," Nunsci said.

"It is what they deserve for not actively searching for a cure to end it," Tyr said. "It is unknown how it effects humans. Never been recorded." He looked over toward her. "And it would be in your best interest to tell me if you know any medical living medical professionals in need of a occupation."

"Isn't your chief of engineering handy for that?" Nunsci asked.

"He has the flu as you heard," Tyr said. "he needs rest not being forced to stay awake. He has a weak immune system."

"Oh," it came out as a matter of fact.

Nunsci dug her heels into the rug at each deliberate pause that Tyr took as the queen screamed in fury.

 


	43. Chapter 43

"This is outrageous!" Elactorius said.

"What is outrageous is you holding back vital information that you carried a disease into this Drift, El," Colcher said. "I thought I knew you better than that."

"That?" Elactorius said. "I believed I did not have it."

"You are going to stay on this Drift until a vaccine has been made for the disease," Colcher said. "We cannot have you moving around in the Commonwealth territory with it."

"That will take years," Elactorius said.

"Years that the chief engineer might not have," Colcher said. "Make yourself at home."

"My rug," Elactorius argued.

"You can do without a rug," Colcher said. "It doesn't represent you. . . does it?"

"No," Elactorius said.

"Good," Colcher said. "Until then, I won't be leaving as well." Colcher waved off then walked away.

Annie appeared in front of the Eragonian.

"Welcome to the Anasarper Drift," Annie said. "I have prepared quarters for your royal group. The next doctor to arrive here will be in four days if their schedule is not busy _or_ you could be here for two weeks."

Elactorius groaned.


	44. Chapter 44

Nunsci had her hands locked behind her back patiently waiting for the door to open. There was a loud sneeze that behind her. Annie flickered on beside the woman. Tyr came to the hologram's side wiping the liquid off his hand. He had a collection of tissues sticking out from his pockets in a seemingly undignified way.

"Commander," Nunsci said.

"Should I be aware of this doctor?" Tyr asked.

"Only if you don't like the way she does business," Nunsci said.

"A woman," Tyr said. "is she pink." It wasn't stated as a question but a remark.

"No," Nunsci said. "She is green. A Orion. She likes to exchange pleasure rather than common bars as payment."

"I am afraid that is not possible," Tyr said.

"She takes the payment after her patient is well," Nunsci said.

"I will mull that over with my partner," Tyr said.

The door to the joined ship opened and out came a green woman lacking hair.

"Doctor Taffine," Nunsci said. "welcome to the Anasarper Drift," she gestured toward Tyr.  "This is my new employer, Commander Anasazi."

"So you were not exaggerating," Taffine said.

"Not at all," Nunsci said. "I didn't expect to see you again under these circumstances."

"Better late than never," Taffine said, glancing toward Tyr. "Where is the main medical deck?"

"Before Annie guides you there," Tyr said. "Here is Lieutenant Anasazi's blood," he handed the woman the vial. "I hope you can work with the ailment."

"I am not called the speed doctor for no reason, Commander," Taffine said. "I will have to use this sparingly while making the cure for it." she looked up toward Tyr. "Your nanobots are working on it, as we speak, is that not true?"

"It is," Tyr said, sneezing into the tissue. "I am not sure those could help him."

"You're concerned," Taffine acknowledged.

"Yes," Tyr said.

"Good,  I am going to need your nanobots to see how they are doing with the disease," Taffine said.

Tyr looked toward the exiled Nietzschean.

"Trust her," Nunsci said. "If they are fighting against the illness you have then they can continue that fight inside Harper."

"No," Taffine said. "maybe, difficult to explain."

* * *

Harper sneezed into the tissue.

He was in bed, not feeling his best.

He was laid in the bed covered in blankets. 

He tossed the tissues into the basket with a sad sigh. The drones were going that they could within the Drift. It was saddening that he could not hurry up the repairs with help. He remembered a time where it was Trance who gave him tools. Trance would likely be impressed with Harper willingly using drones to hold tools. He had a lot of practice with Rommie. Annie appeared beside him in a chair. 

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" Annie asked.

"Terrible," Harper said.

"There is a cure in progress of being made,"  Annie said. "It could take a few hours."

"If I have to stand--" Harper sneezed. "With this a few more days, I swear," Harper sneezed again. "I am going to diiiee."

"It could have been worse," Annie said. "My sensors indicate you are suffering a inconvenience that is not fatal."

"If it gets worse, then it is fatal," Harper said. "I am too young to die."

"Lycnehon Disease is affecting your lymph nodes," Annie said. "You are lucky that you have not developed a cough."

"Would that be fatal?" Harper asked.

"Possibly," Annie said, then she looked up then down. "The nanobots are taking their time."

"Ooh great," Harper whined, then sneezed into the tissue as the woman shook her head in pity.

 


	45. Chapter 45

"Taffine," Annie appeared in the lab with her arms folded. "It has been three days since your arrival and you have yet to give a progress report to Commander Anasazi."

Taffine did not reply. So Annie slowly approached her then walked around and faced the green woman. Annie rolled her eyes. A drone came walking into the room then came to her side. The drone twirled the chair knocking Taffine down to the floor now abruptly awake.

"That is distasteful!" Taffine said. She turned and looked toward the hologram with a flirty smile. "Why hello there."

"What is distasteful is you shrinking your duties and not keeping a good sleeping schedule," Annie said.

"Sorry?" Taffine said. "I am working on nanobots that can be replicated to treat this disease."

"And that requires you not giving a status update," Annie said.

"I get very focused," Taffine said.

"You are to write up a report and get some rest," Annie said.

"I will do what I want, not what a AI wants me to do," Taffine said.

"Watch it," Annie said, holding her index finger up. "You might get stranded in space with a AI that has a ship in desperate need of repairs."

"Blah blah blah," Taffine said. "Leave me alone to do my task."

"Not until you've done what I came here for," Annie said, with her arms folded.

Taffine groaned, rubbing her forehead with both hands reclining into the chair.

"Fiiine," Taffine said. "This will interrupt my normal working speed."

"No," Annie said. "it won't. It'll improve your working speed."

"We'll see about that," Taffine said, picking up a padd then jotted down on the screen. 

Taffine stole a occasional glance being sneaked over to the AI.

"Work on it, Doctor," Annie said, impatiently as she stared down the Orion.

Taffine grumbled as she worked on the status report.


	46. Chapter 46

"Admiral Colcher, you must sit down and let me vaccinate you," Taffine said.

"I-I-i-i- I can't sit down," Colcher said.

"Tell that to the other Vedrans," Taffine said. "Don't be bullshitting a doctor."

"No, I _can't_ sit down," Colcher said.

"What?" Taffine said, raising her eyebrows.

"It hurts," Colcher said.

Taffine placed the instrument on to the table.

"You have arthritis," Taffine acknowledged.

"Arthritis is not common in my line of work," Colcher said.

"It's common for everyone," Taffine said. "I'll give you the cure standing up," she picked up the instrument then rolled up the admiral's sleeve.

The Admiral remained still. What she knew, that not everyone knew out in the Commonwealth, would be extremely diminishing on hope. Panic and paranoia traveling through the three galaxies. The Commonwealth didn't need that. She couldn't tell anyone for that matter why she had arthritis at her young, prime age. Hope lived again on the Andromeda and perhaps that hope still lingered on with the former crewmates of Captain Hunt. The Drift up ahead was not colonized by civilians or families, though it was mainly high guard. Colcher rolled down her sleeve then looked over with a smile toward the doctor.

"Do you have enough for a entire planet?" Colcher said.

"It can replicate itself," Taffine said.

"Enlighten me," Colcher said.

Taffine dipped a small dose into a vial and watched it fill. She placed the lid onto the item.

"This is how the Commonwealth makes a disease become extinct," Taffine said.

Colcher smiled.

"Can I use you and a spare vial in a meeting?" Colcher said. "Five minutes."

"Five minutes," Taffine said, then emptied the contents into another hypospray.  "It better be a good meeting."


End file.
